


Together at last

by IamShe



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Babyfic, Emma Swan -freeform, Emma Swan is Emmett Swan, F/M, Magical uterus healing, Regina Mills - Freeform, Slight Gender Bend, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen baby fic, Swan-Mills Family, deff not a slowburn, magic!baby, slight AU, swan-mills baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShe/pseuds/IamShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly , a little orphan girl brought their family together at last. Note*This is a gender bend of sorts where emma swan is not emma swan but emmett swan.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was so small when Regina found her, drenched from the thundering rain and huddled underneath a playground set at the park. Regina had been observing the girl for two hours, looking out for some sign of a parent or legal guardian, before it began to huffed, making her decision. With the umbrella in hand, she walked over to the little girl, her sad honey eyes reminded her of a painful time riddled with hardship. She crouched down next to her.

"Hello, dear." The little girl backed away, her wide eyes wary.

Regina smiled warmly , "I just wanted to get out of the rain. Do you think you could share your space with me?" Regina didn't care if she looked ridiculous. She just wanted to keep her safe.

The girl wrapped her arms around her legs and nodded fervently, her pigtails bouncing. Her hair, matted and soaked by the rain, looked to be filthy, most likely unwashed for weeks. Regina introduced herself to the little girl, who sat a safe distance away from her.

"Hi, Gina. " The girl whispered from her corner, her body shivering violently.

"Are you cold, darling?" Regina asked, already shedding her thick coat and placing it on the ground in between them. Hesitantly, the young child took the coat and let it engulf her body in its warmth.

"Where are your parents, darling?" Regina asked, watching as the girl stiffened, "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head but remained silent, trying to gauge the older woman. She seemed safe. With another nod she continued, pulling the coat tightly around her as if it could protect her. "I ran away ." She mispronounced , clearly having trouble with her 'r's.

Regina raised an eyebrow. How the hell could someone not know that their child wasn't with them? How was the little girl able to run away unnoticed?

As if sensing the brunette's questions , the girl whispered, "I don't have a Mama and a Papa."

Regina could feel her heart breaking at the girls words. But then who did she run away from? Regina filed that question away for later. She need to get her warm and dry before inquiring further.

"Do you know what happened to them darling?"

"They crashed in the old forest. The horsies got scared."

Regina's brow furrowed, the old forest? She had to be referring to the Enchanted Forest. So she arrived sometime during the last curse? Regina shook her head to clear it. _Focus Regina._

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Regina asked quietly, not wanting to startle the

already frightened girl.

"Rebecca," She leaned toward the brunette woman slightly and held up a few fingers, "I'm three."

Regina nodded as she attempted to coax the child from underneath the playset, "Rebecca, darling, are you hungry?"Surprisingly, the girl unconvincingly shook her head . Regina quickly masked her shock as she glanced down at her watch, "Well, dear, it is well past the lunch hour and I am starved ."

She was halfway to the car, subtly turning to check if Rebecca was following her, when she felt little hands tug on her pant leg.

"Regina," Rebecca looked up at her with those wide hazel-green eyes, "Don't leave me."

Regina picked the child up, swallowing back tears, "Alright, darling, let's go."

* * *

Rebecca sat at the kitchen island , swinging her legs back and forth while eating a chicken sandwich that was cut into four, manageable triangles. The four year old yawned loudly, her eyes watering slightly as her mouth slammed shut. Regina chuckled to herself when the girl blinked sleepily and tried to eat a sandwich triangle, completely missing her mouth and smearing mustard on her cheek.

"Are you tired darling?" Regina asked as she picked up the plate of half eaten triangles, covered it, and put it in the fridge.

The girls eyes widen comically, "No, I not tired."

"Okay, okay," Regina laughed, putting her hands up in mock surrender, "But let's get you cleaned up. How does a bath sound?" Regina carried the sleepy child to her bathroom. I should really call Emmett. Regina shook her head. Baby first, call the sheriff second. _I'll call him after she's asleep._

Bath time turned out to be success. Whatever home Rebecca came from, they didn't physically abuse her. Regina had double and triple checked as subtly as she could manage while bathing the child and washing her hair. The exhausted girl was curled around one of Henry's old teddy bears in a magicked up pink onesie.

After calling Emmett and inquiring about their son ,confirming that he would come over first thing in the morning, which was 12 o'clock in Emmett time, Regina curled up next to Rebecca. I wish could keep her. Henry would finally have a sister. With those final thoughts , she fell asleep with Rebecca wrapped tightly in her arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

So what do ya think we should do?" Emmett asked , munching loudly on a bear claw. Regina rolled her eyes at his lack of manners, but she was used to it by now. They were friends.

 

"I want her - to adopt her, I mean. " Regina said quietly with an uncharacteristic shrug of her shoulders.

 

Emmett looked at her, mouth stopping mid chew , with wide eyes. Finally coming to his senses, he said, "Okay...but what if she has parents or relatives? I mean, we don't know anything about her, Gina . You can't just up and take her."

 

Regina, becoming defensive, crossed her arms over her midsection, "And why not? If whoever had her wanted her, they wouldn't have left her in the park in the rain! They would have come looking. You of all people should understand."

 

A flash of hurt shined in green orbs. Emmett angrily placed his hands on the kitchen counter, palms down, "You have to understand, Regina, that it doesn't work that way. What if somebody does come looking for her? Then what?"

 

He sighed, his voice softening at the unshed tears in Regina's eyes as he continued, "Look its better if you don't get too attached okay?"

 

Regina sighed in defeat and sat heavily on the couch, "I know. I'm sorry Emmett. I just...She is so young. Who would let her go Em?"

 

Regina had gotten used to calling him by the nickname when they called their truce. She added, "What type of people just let a three year old wander away and not come looking for her ? And they call me evil. "

 

She let out a scoff while Emmett finished his bear claw, "So what about the parents?"

 

"She doesn't have any . Apparently , they died in the enchanted forest a year ago. I believe Rebecca came in with Zelena's curse. I don't think she has any relatives and, even if she did , they certainly aren't in Storybrooke."

 

Unbeknownst to the two adults, Rebecca had been listening by the entrance, "Don't send me away, Regina!"

 

She cried, holding onto Henry's bear tightly as tears threatened to spill down chubby cheeks. Regina scooped the child into her arms and whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I would never, ever send you away darling."

 

After several minutes of quiet hiccupping, Rebecca peaked through Regina's curtain of hair to look at Emmett, "Who's that?"

 

Regina looked at Emmett and then Rebecca. "That's Sheriff Swan."

 

At Rebecca's wrinkled brow, she continued, "Emmett. His name is Emmett. He is my best friend."

 

He was so much more than that. Regina loved him with her entire being, but no one needed to know that, not yet at least. He cocked an eyebrow at this, as he walked over to the duo, "Yeah, Gina's my bestie!"

 

"Can I be your bestie too?" Rebecca asked, becoming comfortable with the man that Regina seemed to trust.

 

"Sure you can 'Becca!"

 

"Of course darling. Are you ready for breakfast?" Regina asked, setting the child down on a kitchen stool.

 

Rebecca nodded, trying unsuccessfully to reach for the fruit bowl, "Can I have apples?"

 

"Hey, boo-bear, be careful." Emmett laughed,as he sat the girl down again, and was about to hand her the apple when Regina took it from his hand and set a plate of apple slices in front of her instead.

 

"I'm a Webecca noh ah bwoo bwear." Rebecca exclaimed around a huge piece of apple.

 

"No talking with your mouth full, darling. And take smaller bites. We don't want you to choke." Rebecca took the half chewed apple slice out her mouth and apologized. Regina tried not to look disgusted at the apple slice dripping in saliva.

 

"Umm Becca, maybe you should put that back in your mouth before Gina has a heart attack." Emmett teased.

 

Regina sighed in relief and turned to make pancakes, "Where is Henry?"

 

"He's with mom, learning to build bird houses." Emmett laughed around an apple slice.

 

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed ,"I still don't understand why he is so adamant about this absurd bird obsession."

 

"Who's Henry?" Rebecca asked, this time remembering to finish chewing.

 

"He's our kid ." Emmett answered, taking the plate of pancakes from Regina .

 

"Oh." The toddler pouted, tears shining in her eyes.

 

"What's wrong, mi dulca? " Regina tilted the child's chin up and looked her in the eyes. Emmett raised a brow at the action, never seeing his Gina - whoa ! wait what ? where'd that come from ? -like that with anyone but Henry and, occasionally, him.

 

"If you already have a baby, then you don't need me. You gonna send me away. " Rebecca sniffed, the trail of tears becoming a steady stream.

 

Regina and Emmett's hearts broke simultaneously at Rebecca's words, both understanding the feeling of not being wanted or loved. Rebecca was just four years old and she already knew this pain. What child deserved that? As Regina held the sobbing girl to her chest, she locked eyes with Emmett. He smiled sadly at her, his normally bright hazel green eyes dull and sad, no doubt remembering his time in foster care.

 

It was times like these, when she saw the haunting looks in Emmett's eyes, that Regina regretted casting the curse. It hurt that she involuntarily caused the man she loved so much pain. Emmett shook his head at the apology on her lips. He knew she meant well, but in some ways, he was thankful for the curse. He wouldn't have met Regina and therefore Henry otherwise .

 

At eighteen years old, Emmett met Regina in a club in Boston, and a night of passion led to Henry. They had a connection that night but when he awoke the next morning, all that was left of Regina was the scent of apples and spices on his sheets and pillows. And boy did he regret not chasing after her. Maybe he would have gotten to raise their son and love Regina the way he was supposed, the way she deserved to be loved. They could have been a real family. Emmett held his head in his hands. They could have been a family but what does an eighteen year old kid know about raising a family, especially when they never had one?

 

"Emmett. " Regina rolled her eyes when he didn't look up and tried again, louder and firmer.

 

"Mr. Swan!" Regina stifled a laugh as Emmett's head shot up and out of his hands to look at her.

 

"I, uh, I was just thinking about some things." Emmett ran a hand through unruly, shoulder length ,dirty blonde curls and put it in what he called a 'man bun'. He had let it grow out when Regina played with the ends and said that he looked better with long hair.

 

"Of course, dear. You've been sitting there, staring at your hand for the past twenty minutes."

 

"Sorry, I was in another world. Where's the kid?" He asked, getting up from the stool, his shirt riding up a muscular stomach as he stretched. Regina tried tearing her eyes away from the exciting sight, mentally groaning in pleasure, but was already caught.

 

"Like what ya see, babe ?" Emmett winked, sending a shot of desire straight to Regina's lower belly.

 

Regina scoffed, then cleared her throat , trying unsuccessfully to stop the burning in her cheeks. _Shit._ Regina flicked her hair , trying to gain some control of her emotions, "Mr. Swan please. I promised Rebecca that if she took her nap, we would get ice cream. After supper, of course."

 

"Sure, but its only-" He glanced at the time on his phone,"2! Whoa! Henry will be here any minute."

 

"Yes dear, because of your horrible sleep schedule, we did not meet in the morning like we discussed but in the afternoon."

 

"Hey! You woke up late too. You were still in your jammies when I got here." Emmett argued.

 

"Oh hush, I had a long day yesterday. Now, will you be meeting us at Granny's or not?"

 

"I already said yes." Emmett rolled his eyes , as he shrugged on his red leather jacket. "Where's Henry?"

 

"He is still at your mother's. He will meet us there." Regina rolled her eyes when she saw the collar of the stupid piece of pleather tucked into the jacket still and pulled it out.

 

Emmett grinned lopsidedly at her, "Thanks, Gina. Seven right?"

 

At Regina's nod he left.

 

When the makeshift family walked into Granny's towards their usual booth, Ruby ran over to them with a squeal. "Oh my gosh! Who is this little cutie? You and Emmett finally get your shit together?" She whispered the last part, going to pinch the child's chubby cheeks. Rebecca, who woke up very groggy and shy from her nap almost two hours ago, buried her face into Regina's chest.

 

"Miss Lucas, if you will , please stop scaring the poor child with your noise?" Regina asked, a little miffed. She didn't want Rebecca to become scared of anyone and she was already in a mood from a bad dream while she was taking her nap.

 

"Oh, so now I'm Miss Lucas. Come on, Gina. I'm sorry for scaring the kidlet. She's just so cute. Who is she?" At Regina's glare she gave up on trying to get info about the little girl, "Okay, okay. I'll take your order and leave you to it."

 

Sometimes Regina wondered what came over her when she told Ruby that she loved Emmett. The only person to know previously was Henry. And just to rile her up, knowing that she was an extremely jealous person, Ruby occasionally made a not so subtle remark about her feelings or flirted with the man. Her man. Friendly, or not, she didn't like it.

 

After dinner, the family of four headed back to Mifflin street.

 

"I'm going to put the little one to bed. Make sure ours gets in his own please." She directed the sentence at Emmett but looked at Henry, making sure she got her point across. Regina picked Rebecca up from where she lay on Henry's lap, her feet dangling over the edge of the car seat. She was surprised at how fast the girl had taken to him. Less than half an hour through dinner, she had declared him 'my Henwy'.

 

Rebecca mumbled tiredly on Regina's bed as the older brunette changed her into footsie pajamas. Her eyes fluttered softly as they opened, "Momma?"

 

Regina's heart stopped. Surely the child wasn't talking to her, she couldn't be. Rebecca had only known her for two days. She was pulled from her thoughts when the child tugged on her blouse, "Gina?"

 

Regina smoothed down thick chestnut curls, "Yes my sweet?"

 

"Can you be my Momma and Emmett be my Papa and Henry my brother?'

 

The woman's heart ached. Did this child know what she was asking of her? Regina sighed, "Darling, I - It's not that simple."

 

Was she really going to try to explain the complications of the request to a three year old who just wanted a family? And she apparently found it in Regina, Henry, and Emmett. One look at the hopeful, hazel eyes and she knew, "Okay, mija. Time to sleep."

 

Regina kissed the child's forehead and whispered her love. She really was falling in love with the child.

* * *

 

 

 

Downstairs, Emmett and Henry , too focused on their game , didn't hear Regina walk into the living room.

 

"Henry, its 9. Say goodnight to your father." She said softly.

 

After Henry disappeared, Emmett stood to leave, "Yeah , so I'm gonna get going. "

 

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of almost too tight jeans , no doubt looking for his keys.

 

"No, please stay. I - I can't... stay with me." Regina pleaded, looking so incredibly small from where she sat on the couch, knees tucked under her chin as she hugged them and willed herself not to cry.

 

Emmett rushed over to her side and gathered the sobbing woman into his arms, "Gina, what's wrong? Tell me. Please."

 

That horrid nickname only sounded right coming from him. Regina sobbed into his chest, "Rebecca, she-she asked if I could be her Momma and Henry her brother."

 

"Oh." Emmett had to admit that he felt a bit sad at being left out of the family unit.

 

"And she asked if you would be her Papa. " Regina sniffled into his shoulder, trying to calm down.

 

"Oh."

 

"My sentiments exactly. I have known this child for exactly two days and I have fallen completely and undoubtedly in love with her. How could I not? She wants the four of us to be a family and I told her yes." Regina turned her head and looked at Emmett, her Emmett, through sticky tear drenched lashes.

 

"You mean... do you mean... Are you asking me out?"

 

"If you'll have me?" Regina fiddled with the end of Emmett's shirt, suddenly shy.

 

"Gina, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this very moment. Four years ago when I saw you on that doorstep, all I wanted to do was love you. But you kinda hated me and I can understand why."

 

"I never hated you. I was scared that you would take Henry away or that you would try to worm your way back into my heart. It took me ten years to try and forget about you but I never could. I still remember that night like it was yesterday." Regina blushed, ducking her head. Warm, calloused hands engulfed her face.

 

"Hey, look at me," Brown locked on green, searching, "I never stopped loving you. I didn't know it all those years ago, but when Henry brought me back here, it all slammed into me at once. I already loved you, but you were determined to hate me because you didn't want to get hurt. And I understand that Gina, but you also have to understand that I'll never hurt you, not intentionally anyway, and I'll try my best to protect and love you and our family. I'll protect and love you forever and always. You got that?"

 

Regina nodded, pressing a kiss to his lip. It was slow, sweet, and loving. They broke apart, forehead to forehead , breathing in each other's' love.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Gina."

 

Henry stood at the top of the steps, the lovers oblivious to the happy dance he was doing. Finally they were going to be a family and he was going to be a big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smuttt lol . if you can call what i wrote smut . #inexperiencedandproud

Regina awoke to strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and dirty blonde locks tickling her nose. Turning in his embrace, careful not wake him, Regina observed her love. She counted the barely there freckles on his crooked, once broken by an abusive foster parent, nose and traced a strong jaw, his trimmed beard tickling her fingertips.

This feeling that she felt, this love for Emmett, felt stronger than any love she ever experienced, except of course the love she felt for Henry and now Rebecca.

Not even her love for Daniel had been this strong . And Robin. Well, she couldn't honestly tell herself that she loved Robin. It was more the idea of Robin, of someone loving her for who she was then and now, both the Evil Queen and Regina. Robin didn't really love her like that.

Only Emmett did. Her Emmett.

He understood her in a way that no one else could . They both shared the same experiences of hurt and lost love and abandonment and together, they made one another whole. Regina sighed happily, causing a puff of air to blow onto the sleeping man's nose, making it flare, twitch slightly, and then sneeze. Regina stifled a giggle into her pillow as she watched Emmett startle awake.

Emmett pulled her closer, burying his nose into her neck, and breathed in her scent,"Mmm. G'morning."

He rumbled, his voice deep and sticky with sleep, the sound causing an involuntary ripple of excitement to thread through Regina's abdomen. Regina chuckled into Emmett's shoulder, "Buenos dias, mi corazon." 

"What's funny?"

"You are." At Emmett's confused frown, she continues, "You scared yourself awake when you sneezed....and you talk in your sleep."

Emmett blushed, "No I don't.”

"Of course you don't, darling." Regina smiled, untangled herself from Emmett's appendages and sashayed towards the bathroom. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her silk negligee.

"We need to talk to Gold!" Regina shouted from the bathroom. After breakfast, they drove Henry, who insisted that he didn't need to be dropped to school at 14, to school. Emmett, Regina, and Rebecca found themselves in the pawn shop.

"Ah, the lovebirds… and a new addition." Gold greeted.

"Can it, Gold." Emmett stood protectively in front of Regina, who held Rebecca on her hip. He really didn't like the man. He was always in the mix of trouble.

"We have some questions for you Gold." Regina rested a calming hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Dear little Rebecca  came in with Zelena’s curse as you already know. She doesn’t have any parents or relatives, the poor little orphan. So, yes dearie, you two," He pointed to the two of them with his ring and pinky fingers,"can adopt dear Rebecca."

Regina huffed in annoyance. She hated when Gold knew everything.

"What's the price Gold?" Emmett said through clenched teeth, looking like he wanted to punch the imp. She wouldn't blame him.

"No price, dearie. Take this one as a favour."The imp smiled grossly, waving them away.

"I expect the adoption papers on my desk first thing tomorrow morning Gold and your absolute silence about the matter." Regina raised a threatening eyebrow.

"Of course, dearie."

Outside, Rebecca tugged on Emmett and Regina's hands,"So can I call you my Momma and Papa now?"

Regina looked at Emmett and then the little girl who had captured their hearts, “Of course, mi dulca."

"Yeah boo-bear. We're a family now. You , me, Gina and Henry." Emmett said ,his voice becoming gruff with unshed tears. Emmett picked up Rebecca , and held her tightly to his chest. Yeah, they were a family. The only thing missing was Henry.

"Hey babe?"

Regina arched a brow amused ,"What happened to Gina?"

"I like both. You think we could pick Henry up early? Tell him the good news?"

"Definately."

The family celebrated over homemade lasagna  with apple pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert .

* * *

 

With the children asleep upstairs and the lovers downstairs, the house sat in a happy silence. It finally felt like home to Regina.

"Gina?"

The woman in question looked down at Emmett, where his head lay in her lap, her hands running through his thick curls, "Yes my love ?"

"Uh..."

"Spit it out dear. You broke the curse so I'm not getting any younger."

Emmett laughed at Regina's ridiculous humour, “Well I guess you could say that we're  kindred spirits right? Like we're meant to be together and hell ..... I regret everyday I wasn't here and not just to help you raise Henry but to be with you, loving you. I just - I'm sorry, Gina."

Emmett was now facing Regina on the couch with a look of determination, ” And I want you to know, even though we may not be ready for rings and ceremonies  yet , I'm in it for the long run. This is - you're it for me, even when you don't want me anymore,I'll still be here for you,Henry and Becca."

"Oh Em, I could never not want you . Ever. " She held his face and kissed him with all the tenderness and love in her heart and soul.

"I love you and I'll always love you." Regina groaned, "We sound like your idiot parents."

"Speaking of idiot parents, Snow hasn't called me all day." Emmett said, checking his phone for any missed calls .

"And that's strange dear? Why does your mother have to check up on a grown man like you? I thought that was my job, dear." Regina husked, dragging her eyes across his form playfully. Emmett's phone rang, Snows name flashing across the screen.

"Well speak of the devil and she shall appear." Regina snarked.

Emmett put the phone on the couch between them and pressed speaker,"Hey Ma.”

"Em, is it true?" Snow squealed into the phone. She sounded excited? Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at Emmett, who shrugged in response.

"Is what true Ma?"

"That you and Regina are together?"

"Oh yeah that." Regina rolled her eyes, the beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah Ma, Regina's my woman. Ow! Gina, that hurt!" Emmett pouted.

"You deserved it." Both women muttered.

"Oh great, now you guys are teaming up on me." Emmett's pout deepened. Rolling her eyes, Regina leaned over and kissed his pout, nipping at his lower lip before sitting back and leaving the man in a flustered daze.

"Uh hello?" Snow's voice travelled through the speaker, "You still there Em?"

"Uh.. um yeah. Yep, still here. So you're cool with this? Not that it matters because I would've been with Regina no matter what but you know."

"Yes, honey. Your father and I are so happy for you and Regina. Make sure you bring Rebecca over, I want to meet her."

"Will do. I love you guys."

"I love you too, honey. Tell Regina I said hi and send her and the children my love."And she hung up.

Regina was a little shocked. Yes, she and Snow were patching up their relationship and were on friendlier terms but she hadn't expected that. Emmett pushed a finger under Regina's plump lower lip, closing her mouth and pressed a kiss there. God, he would never get tired of doing that.

"She always loved you." He stood and stretched, rubbing his belly.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the apartment."

At Regina's hurt and confused expression, he continued, " I thought ..."

Regina cut him off, "This is your home. Our children expect to see you in the morning. I should find you upstairs in our room in the next ten minutes."

And she walked off, making sure to put an extra swing to her hips. Emmett dragged a hand through his hair, and blew out a breath _. Damn, she'll be the death of me._

* * *

 

Emmett did not see this coming. Regina stood in the middle of the bedroom, wearing a sexy, revealing dark purple negligee.

"Do you like it?" She nervously ran a hand through her recently brushed hair, that now reached just below her shoulder blades, and smoothed a hand down her curves.

"Gina, you look beautiful." Emmett breathed,"But we don't have to. I want to take it slow. I'll wait for you."

"I have waited fourteen years for you to come back to me. Four of those years we wasted pretending to hate each other. I love you and I want to be with you, connected to you in every way possible. Un-unless you don't want ..." Regina wrapped her arms around herself and turned away, suddenly becoming uncertain and very self conscious.

"No, Regina. It's not that  I don't want you. How could I not want you? I mean, look at you." He gestured towards her body, "You’re beautiful, sexy, and loving and I just don't want to mess anything up."

Emmett wiped away a stray tear from Regina's cheek.

"I want to be with you completely, to be yours completely and for you to be mine completely. I want to share my love with you." Regina toyed with Emmett's necklace, afraid that if she looked him in the eyes that he would reject her.

 

Emmett hooked a finger under her chin and kissed her deeply. Regina wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck as he walked them over to the bed. Regina sighed in delight when Emmett's warm, slightly calloused hand trailed up and under the flimsy piece of satin that hid her body from view. Emmett brought his lips to Regina's in a soft kiss, still caressing bare hips, silently asking if this was okay. At her nod, he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along her chin, across her jaw, and down her neck. Hands brushed flushed clavicles, pulling down thin straps of satin, exposing beautifully rounded breasts.

 

"Not as perky as they were fourteen years ago, huh?" Regina chuckled self deprecatingly.

"They're beautiful. You are beautiful." Emmett looked her in the eyes as he placed kisses over the pair, grazing his teeth over pebbled nipples, occasionally leaving a purpling love bite across the soft mounds as he praised them. A moist tongue darted out to lick a languid path down the valley between them. Reaching a smooth expanse of stomach, he traced and nipped faint stretch marks and  placed a kiss to each, smirking when Regina squirmed in anticipation. There were eight in total, four on each side, four running across her stomach and two on each side of her hips. Emmett pulled the forgotten satin down toned legs and flung it behind him, along with his shirt. He settled in between strong thighs, nuzzling his nose against the right.

"What are you doing?" Regina questioned from above him breathily.

"Loving you." He flicked his tongue , tasting her wetness through the cloth separating him from his treasure. God, she tasted good. Regina jumped at the contact,before deciding that she liked it. It felt amazing. No one had done that before. Emmett felt fingers tangle in his hair and tug,prompting him to continue . He laughed, the sound sending vibrations straight to her core.

With the ruined lace gone, Emmett settled back into place. Feeling mischievous  he licked a path up Regina's centre, nipping gently at the swollen bundle of nerves before taking it completely in his mouth and sucking. Hips flew off the bed as Regina slammed a hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully swallowing a moan. Placing both hands on those hips, he held her down and continued his loving attack, reveling in Regina's receptiveness. He wanted to hear her. Throwing a hand in the general direction of the room , Emmett threw a soundproofing spell over it. They could hear outside but no one could hear inside. Grabbing Regina's hand from her mouth, he lapped at her folds, putting pressure on her precious pearl , and moaning at the sounds he heard above him.

Just as she was about to release, Emmett stopped. Catching her breath in big gulps, Regina, flushed, sexy, ravished Regina, demanded that he kept going. Emmett smirked down at her and began removing his belt.

Regina eyed him hungrily. Jeans forgotten in a pile of clothes scattered across the room, Emmett lay Regina back and kissed her deeply , reveling in the feel of their tongues caressing on another. Regina moaned into Emmett's mouth, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he slowly, almost annoyingly so, pushed into her warmth.

Regina sat up , wrapping her legs tightly around his lower back , as they found a slow but sure steady pace. She buried her face into his neck and let go to the waves of ecstasy crashing over her body. Head thrown back in pleasure, scarlet painted nails making angry red marks down his back, Regina, his beautiful Gina was a sight to see. He carefully bit down on the softness between her neck and shoulder and watched as she came into release with a shuddering sigh before falling  his own.

When they finally came down from their love induced high, Emmett let out a string of profanity.Regina wrinkled her brow, clutching the damp sheet to her bare chest,"Emmett?"

Did he regret their love making so much?

"Shit, Gina. I forgot." He had forgotten a condom. Idiot. Stupid ,fucking idiot.

She sighed in relief, "Oh, Em. It's okay."

"But.."

"I can't have children. The king... It's a wonder I had Henry. He's our little miracle baby." She whispered into his shoulder, willing the tears to go away.

"Aw Gina, I'm sorry, way to kill the mood." He held her and kissed away the tears, which led to him trailing kisses down her torso, when she whispered for him to make her forget. They made love again and again before collapsing into blissful exhaustion.

"I'll protect and love you forever and always ." Emmett whispered , pressing a kiss to her temple as he watched her fall into a blissful slumber.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys !! I'm so happy ur reading this . Warning slight smut ahead and a very blushing Snow lol.

Emmett and Regina barely left their home for almost a week . They only time they stepped outside their love infested bubble was to take care of their children and buy essential groceries.On the last day of their love fest, Snow called.

"Emmett, stop....it’s your mother." Regina answered just as Emmett attacked her pulse point.

"S-Snow." Regina barely managed to suppress the moan building up in her chest.

"Are you okay, Regina? Your breathing rather strangely." Gods, this woman was dense.

"I'm perfectly fine, dear. What was it that you wanted?" Regina managed to get out while glaring at Emmett, who sent her a wink before stripping her of her underwear.

The brunette woman didn't have time to compose herself before Emmett went straight for the kill, attacking the already swollen, throbbing bundle of nerves between the apex of her thighs.

"Oh! Dios mio!" Regina gasped, clutching the phone tightly.

"Um Regina?"

Regina silently thanked the gods that their children weren't home. She didn't think the sound proofing spell would have kept the sound that came from her mouth.  No, she had to get rid of this infuriating woman on the phone.

"Snow! Hang up the phone!" Emmett smirked into his feast as Regina half stuttered, half moaned the words.

"Aye carajo." Regina threw her head back against the pillows, the phone falling from her grasp and onto the carpeted floor as Emmett buried two fingers within her .

* * *

 

Across town, Snow turned to her husband confused, "What the hell just happened?"

Hiding an amused grin, David answered, "Beats me but I think it's best you leave it alone. This is their last vacation day together."

David loved his wife but sometimes she really was clueless. And people called him dense.

"I think I'm going to just take a trip over there, make sure everything is okay? Maybe invite them over to dinner?"

David went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to deflect, "I think you should just stay home with our grandchildren".

"You know something?" Snows brow furrowed.

David shrugged, “I think that if you go over there, you're gonna see something you’d rather not see, especially if I heard that phone call right."

He hinted with a cocked eyebrow and Snow frowned, "What do you think they're doing?"

David rolled his eyes before looking down at his wife, " Really Snow? Don't you remember what we were doing when we were reunited?"

"Oh! Oh,  goodness, ew," Snow blushed fifty shades of red as reality hit her, "Oh god, Emmett was... and Regina was all breathless. Oh goodness, I think I'm going to be sick."

David laughed as his wife fled the kitchen, a hand covering her mouth.

* * *

 

Back at Mifflin street, Emmett sat up in between Regina's legs smugly licking at his fingers, "Mmm delicious."

"You horrible man. Your mother was on the phone!" Regina swatted at his chest weakly, still recovering from her orgasm. God, that man's fingers and his tongue. Regina's pupils dilated with lust and she squeezed her legs together.

"I know." He  laughed.

"Your mother already hates me dear. I doubt she wants to hear the sounds I make having an orgasm."

 

"Mmm, I know I do." Emmett licked his lips, still relishing the taste of the gorgeous woman .

Regina rolled her eyes, a smile scratching at the corners of plump, slightly bruised lips. She looked thoroughly ravished and he had only used his fingers.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that. You won . Are you happy now?" Emmett had bet Regina that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet while either outside or on the phone with someone.

"Yup," He said, popping the last letter smugly while  grinning lopsidedly at her, his dimples prominent. He pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"You're disgusting." Regina mock glared.

"You love me."

"That I do. But  we need to get out this bed and go pick up our children."

"Aye, aye, captain. Let's go save some water."

Regina stood in front the bed , stretching  lazily before throwing an amused grin over her shoulder .

"Mmm no, I don't thinks so, papi." Regina said, smirking , in a perfect spanish accent.

"Hey! I'm supposed to get my reward. I won the bet." Emmett pulled Regina to his chest.

"Mmm, I know, darling, but later." Regina winked and sauntered into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett and Regina were walking out the mansion and into the mercedes.

"We could have taken the bug, you know?" Emmett mumbled , still annoyed about his lack of  'reward'.

"You're worse than the children." Regina laughed, as she parked the car in front of the loft apartment.

"Whatever." Emmett practically pouted  as he rang the doorbell , with Regina chuckling behind him.

"Oh! Emmett and Regina!" The short haired brunette blushed a bright red.

"Hello, dear." Regina's smug smile waivered a bit as she greeted the blushing woman and walked into the house. She thought that Emmett's mother hadn't heard what was going on on the other line. Boy was she wrong.

"Momma!" A tiny body crashed into Regina's jean clad legs. Yes, she was wearing jeans but only as a torture device for Emmett.

"Hola mija . Como estas?" Regina had been teaching Rebecca spanish and was pleasantly  surprised at how quickly she picked up the language.

"Hola Mama." Rebecca paused, her eyes going wide, "I forgot."

"Its okay mija, repeat after me: Bien gracias ." The little girl repeated the words several times before smiling widely at her mother.

"Muy bueno mija!" Regina clapped her hands, pecking the child's cheek, before picking her up.

"Hey Dad." Emmett's brow furrowed as the man clapped him on the back, not once but twice while shaking his head. They hadn't heard anything right?

"Hey, Emmett. Henry's in the living room." As Emmett walked towards the living room , Snow cornered Regina.

"Uhmm, Regina, I have to talk to you about something." Snow fought really hard not to blush.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, she really hoped that Snow didn't hear anything . "Oh "

"Mhm." Snow looked at Rebecca. Catching the hint, Regina set Rebecca, who immediately started to protest, down.

"But Momma, I missed you." The girl pouted, making Regina's heart twinge with guilt. Maybe they shouldn't have left the children with their grandparents.

"Oh, darling, I know. I missed you too, very much." Regina tucked stray curls behind the girls ear, "But right now, I want you to be a good girl for Momma and go sit with Papa okay?"

Rebecca pouted but listened to her mother's instructions and waved, "Bye Nana."

Snow's heart melted. The child was so cute, "Bye baby."

Regina cleared her throat, " You wanted to speak with me?”

"Oh, erm ... yes, you see, the thing is," Snow paused,  trying to find the right words without making the situation more awkward than it already was, "You should really make sure that you hang up your phone."

Regina's face went through a range of emotions. She knew it. The woman had heard her son give Regina a freaking wonderful orgasm. But maybe Regina could turn this in her favour. The woman smirked.

"Ah, yes. You see, your son has a strange habit of making bets when it comes to our sex life and I tend to sadly lose these bets. He is overly cocky." Regina grinned widely at the pun, “You just happened to call at the wrong time and I was a bit preoccupied."

Snow looked like she was ready to puke, "I was so not ready for that. I really was hoping that David was wrong. I really hoped that you were just eating some really good food or something."

"No, I wasn't but your son was." Regina was having too much fun with this. Wait, did she say David knew? Carajo, she liked David, and contrary to popular belief, she wanted to make a good impression on the man, not so much his wife. Ugh, the day couldn't get worse.

It did.

It wasn't actually that same day , but the next week. Regina kept getting sick, to the point where she couldn't even look at food. On the fifth day of Regina's illness, Emmett forced her to book a doctor's appointment.

"Emmett, I am not going to the hospital!" Regina yelled weakly, spinning around to face the infuriating man. The movement made her turn slightly green, but she choked the quisiness down. Regina was determined to win this argument. She was not stepping foot inside of that hospital.

"Regina look I know that you're afraid of hospitals, but if something is wrong with you, I want to know." He yelled, slamming his hands down on the dresser in their room. Regina jumped, startled at the sound. She had never seen Emmett so angry but he also looked extremely worried.

"Regina," His voice cracked with emotion, "I've never had anyone I cared about before and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. We've only been together for two months now and that's never gonna be enough. I can't lose you when I only just got you back. You've been upchucking everything  you've tried to eat for the past week and a half. I need to find out what is wrong. I have let this go on too long. So please, get in the car before I pick your little ass up and carry you to the hospital."

* * *

 

"It’s not possible!" Regina screamed at her gynocologist, tears streaming down her face, "You and I both know that I can't have children. By some divine grace, I had Henry but you told me and I quote ‘No more’. Do not give me false hope Doctor."

Dr. Wyning sighed, "Regina, you know that I'm not trying to hurt you but that is what the test says. You. Are. Pregnant. A little over three weeks. You can always go to Gold and get magical answers but I'm giving you cold hard facts."

Regina stormed out of the hospital, with Emmett running after her. As she sat in the car she mulled over the fact that she could be pregnant. She didn't even care about the how. _No, don't do this, don't get your hopes up._

"Regina, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Emmett panted as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm perfectly fine. Can you drop me off at Gold's ? I have something to discuss with him." Emmett sensed that she was keeping something from him but didn't question her further. She would tell him eventually.

"Regina, if something's wrong, you would tell me right ?" He asked, still very much worried about her health.

"Of course, dear. " Regina plastered on a smile, in hopes that he would believe her. She hated lying to him but she needed to know the truth. She needed to know if this baby would survive. She couldn't bear the agony of losing a child and she couldn't put Emmett through that. So when they arrived at Gold's shop, Regina hurried out the car only to turn back and kiss Emmett, “I love you."

 His brow wrinkled, "I love you too. You want me to wait for you?"

"No, you promised Rebecca that you would color with her remember?" Regina smiled weakly, kissing him once more before walking away.

* * *

 

"Gold! Tell me the truth."

"Hello to you to, dearie. And how am I supposed to know what you are referring  to?" The imp grinned.

"Gold." Regina glared, threatening the man.

"Yes, dearie, you are once again going to have the saviour's child. True love is an amazing thing isn't it? The saviour managed to do something the king and many others tried so hard to do but couldn't. "

It was true, Regina tried multiple times to become pregnant  but the child never survived, until Henry. That's how she had met Emmett. Every year, she would go to a sperm bank in Boston and every year they failed. That year, she went to Boston. She never ended up at the sperm bank but at a local bar where she met Emmett.

Weeks after their night together, Regina was extremely surprised when she saw the pink plus sign on the pregnancy test Kathryn had bought her. She was so happy. She could finally become a mother and have someone love her unconditionally .

 But then, it was just her. She had no one to think about. What if Emmett didn’t want the baby? No, he would never do that to her. But what about Rebecca? Would she feel like she is being replaced? All these questions ran through Regina's mind as she walked to Mifflin street.

She was surprised to find Emmett pacing by the door, "Regina!"

"Emmett." She hugged him tightly, breathing in his musky scent.

"Gina, please tell me what's wrong."

"Come. Let's sit down." she led him into the living room, where they sat on the couch, facing each other.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered after taking a nervous gulp of air.

"You're what?" Emmett blinked.

"I... apparently you're my true love and that magic combined with yours healed my extremely  violent uterus. And we," she gestured between the two of them, "made a child."

"Gina." Emmett blew a shaky breath, on the verge of crying ,and questioned still not sure if he heard properly, "We're having another baby?"

Regina nodded afraid of his reaction, "The doctor said that I'm around five weeks."

"Thank you, thank you,thank you." Emmett kissed her in between thank yous.

"For what?"

"For giving me the opportunity to raise my family. Thank you for letting me into your life, for letting me love you and our children. I just wish that I could have put a ring here." He said, caressing the brunette's left ring finger.

"You still can." She whispered, suddenly shy .

"I plan to. But I have to ask Henry first."

Regina smiled, she was so happy it made her dizzy.

Emmett laughed, "You know this makes so much sense.”

"How so?"

"We practically  had sex all over town. "

 

Regina glared at him, "No, we did not. You make it sound like I was a horny mess."

Emmett raised his eyebrows pointedly,  "Gina, we had sex in the bug. Face it you were. Not that I'm complaining. I like horny Regina."

He laughed when she hit him with a cushion, "When's your next doctor's appointment? Can I come?"

"Of course. And it's in a two weeks."

"Momma what's a doctor’s ap -appointment ?" Rebecca hopped into the living room and climbed into her mother's lap.

 

"Well, darling, "Regina stroked the child's head as she leaned against her chest listening, "A doctor's appointment is when a person goes to the doctor for a checkup , and the doctor makes sure that everything is working properly and healthy."

 

Rebecca studied Regina for a minute before putting both hands on her mother's cheeks, "Are you sick Momma?"

"No, darling, I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy. In fact, Papa and I have a surprise for you and Henry." Regina smiled as the girl's attentiveness turned to excitement.

"Really?! Is it a good surprise?" Regina and Emmett chuckled at Rebecca's mispronunciation. She hadn't grasped the idea of short o and r sounds, both letters sounding like w's.

"I hope so. Can you go and get Henry,  Boo bear ? " Emmett asked, turning the excited child in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Heny," She pointed a little chubby finger at the pair, "I'll be right back."

And then she proceeded to climb up the stairs. Emmett held back his laughter until he saw her disappear up the steps. "That kids a trip."

"Mom! Becca said you guys have a surprise? Where are you guys?" Henry called from the kitchen.

"We're in the living room, dear." Henry was pulled into the living room by Rebecca, where he found his parents cuddled up on the couch.

"Soo whats up ?" Henry asked plopping down on the easy chair across from the couch, while Rebecca reclaimed her spot on her mother's lap.

"Your mother and I have some really exciting news for you guys."Emmett rubbed his palms together. Why was he nervous?

“You guys said that already." Henry pointed out the obvious.

"Henry!" Regina softly but firmly scolded.

"Sorry Mom, sorry Dad. I'm excited. Tell us already." The fourteen year old was practically jumping in his seat.

"Well you and Rebecca are going to become a big brother and sister." Regina said stroking Rebecca's hair.

The little girl looked up at Regina from her shoulder, "I'm gonna be a big sister ?"

The child's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Regina nodded looking over nervously at Henry, who was suspiciously quiet, "Momma has a baby in her tummy."

Rebecca looked down at Regina's stomach and lifted her shirt, "How it get there? Is it stuck?"

"No." Regina and Emmett's eyes fluttered over to Henry , who still hadn't spoken a word.

"You see Boo-bear, when two people love each other very much, they can make a baby and the mommy carries the baby around to keep it warm until it's ready to meet its family." Emmett explained.

Henry was still deep in thought. He thought his mother couldn't have children after him. Unless...

"But I thought I was your baby? " The four year old tilted her head to the side and pointed to herself.

"Oh, darling, you are our baby. You and Henry will always be our baby, and so will this one. And Papa and I will love all of you the same way no matter what."

"Okay. Momma?"

"Yes dear?"

"When will the baby get here? I wanna see it!" Rebecca asked pressing  her tiny, warm hands to Regina's bare stomach.

"Not for a while! The baby has to stay safe and warm for a very long time." Regina smiled, placing her hands over small ones.

"Okay. Can I play now?"

"Yes darling. We love you."

"I love you and Papa and Henry and the baby, too." Rebecca said before hopping off her mother's lap and disappearing into the den.

"Henry? Say something please?" Regina pleaded.

"Mom, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer it okay, ?" The teenager looked at his mother but she simply gazed at Emmett, who shrugged and nodded.

"I, uh, well, I thought you couldn't have children after me?" Henry rushed out.

Regina's eyes softened, "Oh, Henry. I had children before you. Your father and I recently discovered that we are true loves. That's how I had you. You three are my beautiful miracle babies. After I had you Henry, I thought that I would never have children again, that you were just a small miracle and  a part of my happy ending. I was so happy to have you but also saddened because you could never have siblings. But now we can all be a family. I finally got my full happy ending. We got what we always wanted, Henry."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long my little shippers . Hope you like this chappie . I'll have the next one up sooner, hopefully, no promises.  
> Love you guys .

Henry found his father in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast.

" Dude you're burning that." Henry snickered groggily, as he leaned over the counter to pluck an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Well Good morning to you too Sunshine, and no I'm not. I can cook." Emmett frowned, looking at the blackened state of the french toast he was supposed to be making.

Henry snorted into his apple when he saw the burnt food."Yeah okay Dad. Just face it , you cant cook."

"Yeah apparently the memories your mom gave me in New York aren't helping." Emmett scratched his shaggy hair. " I just wanted to do something nice for Gina's birthday."

"Dad I'm pretty sure with the surprise you have for her , the food wouldn't matter."

"Speaking of surprises I went to pick up the ring looks exactly like we talked about kid."

"Awesome can I see it ?"

"The ring was a simple[ gold](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43724531#64187183) band with a beautiful elvish engraving.

"Dad you got the saying in elvish ?! Mom is gonna love it . Which quote did you use ?"

Emmett bobbed his head up and down in answer to the teenagers question, and recited the words he had memorized. "One ring to show our love, one ring to bind us, one ring to seal our love, forever entwine us."

The blonde sighed and put the ring back into his pajama pocket, " You think she'll like it? "

"Yeah Dad, Mom'll have to be crazy if she didn't say yes. She loves you." Henry hugged his father,absolutely happy that his family was becoming complete. Emmett accepted the embrace, his hear warming at the gesture , his son didn't show to often except with his mother.

"Okay let's finish making breakfast for Mom, before she wakes up."

"I wanna help." Rebecca said, sleepily rubbing her eyes a she wobbled into the kitchen.

"Hey Boo-bear. You wanna help ?"

"Mhmm." The sleepily toddler hummed softly, putting her arms , silently asking to be picked up. As soon as she was in Emmett's arms , Rebecca buried her head in his. Emmett chuckled softly at the child's shyness so early in the morning.

"Okay Boo-bear you're in charge of the egg cracking."

* * *

Regina woke up to and uncharacteristically cold bed , and music floating softy into the room. The woman shook her head , thinking about the mess she might have to clean later. She smiled softly as she thought of her messy family, her fingers playing softly against her rounded stomach. Regina laughed , remembering Emmett's pout, when she had said that she wanted the pregnancy to remain a secret for a while.

Emmett for the life of him couldn't understand why she didn't want to tell the whole world; but Regina needed to be sure. Even though she knew the baby to protected by extremely powerful magic, she "Didn't want to jinx it " as Em put so kindly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Regina still believed that the baby would leave her body at any minute. So she waited and avoided anything that could possibly harm their unborn child.

Emmett had persuaded her to finally let go of the secret as she neared her five month . His parents deserve to know that they were becoming grandparents once again. And she had to admit that it was tiring , magically enhancing her clothing so that it fit and hid any of her body's changes.

Sighing, Regina rolled over to her side and sat up with only a little difficulty.

"Good morning pequino" She received a tiny hand or foot, she couldn't really tell, bumping into her hand in a silent hello.

"Okay time to get up. No morning sickness today right ?" Regina rubbed soft circles around her belly , " You can't have Momma sick on her birthday right ?"

* * *

"Dad she just went into the bathroom." Henry ran back into the kitchen

"Good. Everything is set. The candles are in the pancakes." Because no one really knew how old the brunette really was, (And Regina wasn't telling anytime soon, but if Emmett had to guess he'd say that she was around 60 something .) there were only five candles on the stack of pancakes. He really should have gone with her age continued from after the curse broke , which would be around 32 plus the four years he was in Storybrooke. The woman was 36 and 28 years. Emmett smirked at this,if she wasn't so sensitive about her age , he would tease her.

"Okay Boo-bear you gonna get Momma right ?" The toddler nodded and walked quietly upstairs.

"Momma ?" Rebecca whispered , poking her head through the gap in the opened door.

Regina appeared by the door, wrapped in a towel, "Good morning mi dulca."

"Hi." The child whispered shyly, climbing onto her parents' big bed.

"Oh are we feeling shy this morning ?" Regina asked , knowing, the child's shy mornings. By afternoon she should be herself.

Rebecca waited patiently on the bed as her mother got dressed in Emmett's sweats and one of his wife beaters. He laughed the first time he saw her in them, but she just shrugged and said , "At least I'm not wearing your boxers, my night clothes are getting to tight."

The brunette chuckled as the girl curled around her pillow , inhaling her scent , "You look pretty Momma ."

"Do I now ?" Regina asked , quirking an amused eyebrow as she looked down at her attire.

"Mhmm."

"Well than thank you carino." Rebecca continued to peak at her mother from behind the pillow. "Do you want to go back to sleep baby ?"

The girl shook her head no. " Are you sick ?" Regina pressed her lips against the child's forehead. No, she didn't have a fever.

"Do you want to cuddle ? " Rebecca smiled shyly and nodded.

"Okay move over some so Momma can get on the bed ."

The toddler moved over to the left and waited for her pregnant mother to climb onto the bed. Regina laughed as the child carefully clambered over he body, and attached herself to the woman by throwing her little leg over Regina's hip and resting her head against her chest.

"Is the baby comf-ta-ble ?"

"Very. Can you tell me what Papa and Henry are doing downstairs ?"

Rebecca tilted her head back to look at her mother, " Uh Uhn. Papa said its a surprise ." Normally, Regina didn't like surprises but Emmett gave her good surprises, so naturally she was excited.

"A surprise ? Can you tell Momma what the surprise is ?" Regina kissed the girl's temple and hugged her tightly, trying to butter her up.

"Nope . Henry said not to tell you , no matter how many cuddles you give me. And Momma you give really good cuddles." Rebecca informed , finally coming out of her morning shyness.

Regina pouted playfully, before clawing her hands and tickling the toddler trapped in her arms.

"Noo Momma ! Ahh ! Henry Help me !" Rebecca giggled madly .

"Okay okay I'll stop. Let's go see what Papa and Henry have for me ."

"Okay Momma . No mowre tickles wight ?" Rebecca asked out of breath and still giggling.

"No more tickles . I promise."

Regina walked into the kitchen , hand in hand with Rebecca, finding it completely spotless. Good, they had cleaned up after themselves.

"Momma over here." Rebecca pulled her mother into the dining room, where they found a pajama clad , Henry and Emmett .

"HAppy biirthday Momma !" Rebecca screamed totally mispronouncing the word birthday.

"Hey boo-bear you were supposed to wait for my count." Emmett laughed at her cute enthusiasm.

"Thank you baby." Regina smiled down at Rebecca who was hugging her legs.

"Your welcome Momma . We made pan-a-cakes with apples ! "

"Oh did you now ? And did Papa make the pancakes ?" Regina smirked , leaning in to give the man a good morning kiss .

Henry snorted , "Yeah he burnt the french toast."

"Hey ! you weren't supposed to tell her that." Emmett pouted

"Its okay darling , I quite enjoy charred pan-a-cakes ." The brunette woman laughed.

"Oh hush you . Let's go eat. " Emmett huffed " I can cook."

"Of course you can darling ." Regina tried to keep a straight face .

Emmett poked Regina in her side , where she was ticklish and smirked when she jumped.

After blowing out the five candles , that Rebecca proudly explained represented their family, Regina went to cut into the stack of pancakes.

"What's this ?" She asked , squinting at the shiny object fit snug into the fluffy cakes. She had forgotten her glasses upstairs.

"Its a ring Momma !" Rebecca practically yelled into her ear.

Regina gasped and turned to look at the man sitting next to her, "A ring ?"

"I uh yeah. You said that I could and I want to ... I mean if you want to?" Emmett shrugged and scratched the back of his neck akwardly."If its too soon then I can wait. I'll always wait for you." He internally cringed, ' I sound pathetic . Lord'

'You idiot ." Regina mumbled , picking the ring out of the breakfast food and reading the inscription. "Oh .. Em... you idiot, I love you." She kissed the stunned man.

"So does that mean yes ?" Emmett wrinkled his brow, still a little unsure.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully , "Yes my love"

Henry and Rebecca cheered as their parents shared another kiss.

"Happy birthday Gina."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my little duckies . I'm in the middle of studying for End of terms #theendofyrnasties . I'm going to for 5 !! I only have one more year of high school left and I can't wait till I'm free . Lol anyyyyway, here's you guys chapter. Its kinda short . Beware *** fluffiness ahead. Comment and subscribe ! I love you guys feed back , it bring s tears to my eyes. Happy tears . Oh hey if anyone wanted to here's my tumblr =>>> http://incarnationofsleep.tumblr.com/ Follow me !! <3

"The two idiots should have been here by now." Regina was pacing the hallway anxiously awaiting the arrival of her soon to be in laws. She always acted like a hard ass, as Emmett fondly informed her , when she was stressed about something.

"Babe. Stop worrying, the know that we've been keeping a secret for the past couple of months now. Trust me, they will be here. "Emmett wrapped his arms around the pregnant brunette's waist, effectively stilling her, and rubbed soothing circles around the growing bump, that kept their child warm and cozy.

"Why did we decide to wait to tell them again." He asked resting his chin on Regina's shoulder.

"I- I wanted to be sure. If I wasn't pregnant or happened to god forbid miscarry , no one would be disappointed. An before you say anything , I know what you're gonna say. I know that it would be better to bare the pain together, I just can't help the way I think sometimes."

"Okay , "Emmett kissed her temple , "Let me look at you." He released Regina , who spun around towards him. She had put on a fitted peasant blouse (the irony) that flowed from the waist down , still covering the existence of the unborn child, with black jeans.

Emmett jumped , startled , when the bell rang . Regina laughed loudly at his pink tinged cheeks.

"Regina ! How are you ? " Snow exclaimed excitedly , hugging her . Regina tensed, before counting to three in her head and relaxing. Her relationship with Snow was still complicated. She no doubt loved the woman and had already forgiven her ( it took a lot for her to admit this) , but she still hated the woman's self -righteous behavior.

"Hey Dad . " Emmett and David did some weird hand shake hug thing he had taught him.

Regina rolled her eyes and hugged David ." Hello David." David she like, he was a simple man and only wanted to please and protect his family. Snow was still annoyed by Regina's quick acceptance of him.

"Where are the children ?" Snow asked . She was absolutely enamored with Rebecca , who looked like the perfect blend of Emmett and Regina ,with her warm hazel- green eyes, tanned skin, and unruly chestnut curls, but of course that was impossible.

"They are in the living room. Henry's teaching Becca how to play Mario Karts. "Emmett laughed following , the into the living.

"Nana ! " Rebecca squealed delightedly, " And Pop-Pop!"

She giggled as David swung her around and kissed her cheek." Hey Boo-bear."

"Alright everyone, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Oh Regina I'll come help." Show chirped

"That's all right dear, you really don't have to."

"I insist."

Regina rolled her eyes and followed the annoying woman , who wa to be her other in law , into the kitchen.

As Regina took the casserole out of the oven , Snow watched her. She looked softer some how and not just emotionally,but physically, like she had gained weight. Her bum and bust certainly did look bigger , if Snow didn't know any better , she would think that Regina was pregnant. But that was impossible , because she couldn't have children after Henry.

"Hey Regina, would you like to join me on my morning run?"

"No, thank you dear. I really have my mornings full right now , especially with Rebecca. " Not to mention the morning sickness, she added silently.

"Oh well, I just thought it would be nice to lose some weight together. I need to get rid of the rest of this baby stuffing and God knows what you've been eating with Emmett around .

Regina froze and blinked, "You- you think I'm fat ?" Her lower lip wobbled. Great , now her hormones decide to act up and in front of her ex-arch nemesis no less. Do not cry Regina.

"Well, no but you did gain some weight , not a lot because you look great as usual." Snow laughed oblivious to the situation she was creating .

Regina sniffed and her eyes filled with tears. " I ..." Regina chocked back a sob, she knew she was gaining weight but really?

"Oh Regina , I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought it would be nice." Snow was startled by the tears beginning to stream down the woman's face .

"I'm pregnant !" Regina sobbed and then ran out of the kitchen.

Snow stood there shell shocked .

* * *

"Mom?! What's going on? " Emmett came running into the kitchen and looked around. " Where's Gina ?" And then he heard things being thrown around upstairs.

She was fat . Regina never thought anything of it when she began gaining weight , through out her pregnancy. She certainly didn't think of it with Henry. But it was different then, she wasn't in a relationship and she was just happy to know that she was having a child. This was a whole new level though. Some body had insinuated that she was fat and of all people Snow. If other people thought she was fat , what did Emmett think?

Regina chocked back another sob and threw something against the wall.

"Gina ?" Emmett called from the hallway, " Can you let me in ?"

'"Oh Regina I'm so sorry , I didn't know ." Snow apologized , no doubt crying , as if it were her feelings that were hurt.

"Go away !" Regina cried , throwing a pillow at the door. She wanted to conjure something to throw at the annoying woman but her magic was being wonky.

"Gina , come on and let me in, or I'll break the door down." Emmett threatened.

The door was swung open by a red-faced, tear streaked Regina.

God ,she hated this about being pregnant. Regina,who was cool and collected was overly hormonal and emotional when pregnant.

"Regina ? What's wrong ?" Emmett asked horribly confused, as Regina clung to him , her tears soaking his t-shirt.

"Your . M-mother said . I - I was fat !" Regina cried , each word punctuated by a sob.

"Hey Gina, I'm sorry. Y'know she's clueless sometimes. " Emmett comforted,rubbing circles on his sobbing fiances back.

"I'm not fat right ?" Regina hiccuped , pulling away from him and wiping her face.

"You're beautiful. I'll never think you're fat. Babe you're just keeping the kidlet warm ." Emmett said , smiling as Regina gave him a watery smile. " And I love these curves ." He said running his hands along them.

Regina studied Emmett with a wrinkled brow. " You know I never felt beautiful until I met you. I - I knew that I was pleasing to the eye, my mother made sure of that, but I never truly felt beautiful until you. Thank you Emmett. "

"Hey . Look at me ." Emmett , tilted her chin up and stared lovingly into wet doe eyes. " Don't ever thank me for calling you beautiful. You always were and always will be beautiful. And you're not just 'pleasing to the eyes' you're beautiful Gina." He placed a large hand over her heart. " You feel things and love with your whole soul. I should be thanking you , for loving me and letting me be apart of this family. You didn't have to let me in and you did."

"I don't know how I lived without you." Regina sighed into his chest.

"Me either. C'mon everybody's waiting downstairs . At least we still have one surprise left for my parents."

Regina tilted her head back to look at him and frowned, " I don't want to eat in front of your mother. " She knew that she was being petty, but her feelings were hurt.

"If she says anything I'll send her home."Emmett rolled his eyes as Regina nodded and walked out the room satisfied, like she hadn't been on the verge of a break down minutes before.

* * *

Dinner started smoothly, with Snow only apologizing five times, but bumped up a little in between serving the potatoes and the gravy.

Regina was passing the boat of gravy to Emmett all while glaring at him when he drenched his potatoes. That's when she saw the ring.

"Regina! " Snow gasped grabbing the other brunette's left hand.

Oh shit . They were supposed to tell the 'rents after dinner. Emmett looked over at Regina .

Regina rolled her eyes at Emmett's panic and chuckled. " Well look at this, the step-mother becomes the daughter-in-law." Regina laughed at Snow's wide eyed expression.

"When ?"

"This moning, cuz its Momma's birthday and Papa had to get her a present Nana. " Rebecca informed ,clumsily attempting to stuff too big pieces of potato into her mouth and failing.

"Oh." Snow's mouth formed an 'O', no other sound leaving it, while David beamed next to her and clapped Emmett on the back. "Congratulations son."

"Momma it won't fit. " Rebecca pouted as she looked looked longingly at the potatoes covered in thick brown sauce.

Regina swallowed a laugh at the child's expression and extracted her hand from Snow's grasp. " I'm sorry mi dulca." She smiled and cut the baked potato into smaller pieces.

"Better ?"

Snow finally overcoming her stupor ( Not really ) got up from her seat ,dragging Regina from hers in the process and engulfed her in a hug. As she hugged her soon to be daughter, Snow felt a little nudge on her stomach and jumped back shocked. Regina laughed, and put a hand underneath her belly, pulling the the blouse she was wearing taunt.

Snow's eyes once again widened as she looked from Regina's stomach to Emmett and back to Regina. " How far along are you?!"

" Twenty-one weeks yesterday" Regina's smile widened as she felt the child kick her palm.

"That-the baby just kicked me ?"

"Yes dear." She sighed " I am truly sorry that we kept it a secret for so long, Emmett wanted to tell the whole of Storybrooke the minute he found out ."

Snow nodded her understanding, she knew how hard it was for the woman to conceive. She remembered all the failed trips to Boston and now understood , how Henry came into this world. Snow at first didn't want to believe it , but looking at the two now, she didn't know how she had missed it . Of course they had true love. The redeemed Evil Queen and the Savior.

"I'm so happy for you Regina. " And she truly meant it . Regina deserved this ,especially after all the pain she had suffered.

"Thank You Snow."Regina had missed this, the warmth between the two of them,though she would never admit it out loud. Day by day some of the hurt and pain from the past healed and so did their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina waltzed into her sixth month gracefully, and Emmett was happy that he was there to witness it all. The tone had a bit of a hard time , adjusting to this softer Regina, who teared up when she didn't receive her latest craving, which could range from PBJ sandwiches and pickles ,to Granny's burgers and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

"Babe I have your food." Emmett, found his pregnant fiancé sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

"I thought you forgot ." Regina sniffed, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"I didn't Ruby was chatting up a storm about baby names. I'm sorry I took so long."He kissed her pout and handed over the food.

Regina rubbed her belly thoughfully,as she chewed a bite of the burger ,"She's kicking."

"Oh its a she now ? " Emmett chuckled, placing his hands next to hers. "Gina if it is a girl, will you let her play soccer ? She's gonna have some strong legs."

"No daughter of mine will be playing soccer , Henry is already in football , God knows how you convinced me to agree to that.."

"You know exactly how ." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively." Well it could be a boy, but somebody doesn't want to know. And I could always teach Becca."

"No, You will not . I don't want any of my daughters participating in tactical sports. " Regina glared at Emmett, her cheeks puffed with food.

"Okay Gina." _The woman went to war in dresses for god's sake !_ She looked too cute to argue with." I'm gonna go take a shower, we'll talk about this later."

"Mhmm." Regina was content to sit and be alone with her food.

"Hi Momma !!" Rebecca squealed as she hopped into the kitchen, with crayons and colouring pages.

"Hola mija."

"Hola Mama . Como estas?" She stopped in front of Regina's stool, her face scrunched up cutely as she tried to pronounce the words correctly.

"Muy bein peqino!"Regina clapped, congratulating the child. "What do you have there?" She asked, as she took the colouring perniphernila, and placed it n the counter.

"I coloured the baby Momma , see." Rebecca giggled, pointing to the blue and red squiggles drawn across the page . "Thats you Momma , standing next to Henry and Papa, and the baby is in your tummy here."

"Ah, I see . And we are very colourful too . " Regina chuckled, looking at the blue stick version of herself .

"Yeah we're colourful because we're happy Momma , like a rainbow." Rebecca informed, bobbing her head up and down, causing messy curls to bounce around her cherub like face.

"Momma ? " Rebecca tilted her head to the side in question.

Regina smiled at the girl's inquiring pose ,"Yes baby ? "

"Can I feel the baby ?"

Regina popped her last fry into her mouth before she took the toddler's hands and placed them on her protruding abdomen.

"The baby's moving Momma ! " Rebecca gasped in awe, " It feels like waves."

"That's because the baby's turning around ."

"Is she getting comf'table?" Rebecca asked , pressing her hands into the woman's stomach.

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Adios. " Rebecca waved scampering off with her colouring things to some corner of the house.

"Regina !" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

The woman in question rolled her eyes. _Impossible._

Regina slipped of the stool and waddled upstairs and into their bathroom.

* * *

 

"Gina !"

"There is absolutely no reason good as to why you could be screaming my name like that." She placed her hands on widening hips.

"I need help with something." Emmett pouted.

"You are too old to pout, especially whilst naked."  Regina smirked.

"I'm cute." He grinned, flicking wet hair out of his eyes.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes." What do you need help with dear? "

"Can you come wash my back?" A tongue darted ,licking slick bottom lip.

"Hmm. You do realize that both our children are in the house awake ?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping you from taking your clothes off now is it ?" Emmett counter saucily.

Regina shed her clothing and stepped carefully into the shower with Emmett's help.

"I'll be quick. "He smirked, " and hopefully you'll be quiet.

"We don't want you to be too quick no do we dear?" Regina watched him heatedly .

Emmett nipped a pebbled nipple in response. "Of course not ."

Emmett kneeled down in front of Regina ,ready to worship his queen , when their names were called.

"Mom !!"

"Nana and Pop-Pops are here !"

The brunette woman groaned, slamming her head none too gently against the tile wall, while her lover chuckled against her stomach." Did I tell you how much I hate your parents?"

After getting dressed ,with much grumbling on Regina's part ,the couple found themselves in the living room, where she  glared daggers at Snow.

"Uh - Regina ? Is there something wrong?

 _Yes , your incredibly sexy son was about to worship me and you showed up._ She rolled her eyes.

"Be nice ." Emmett whispered, before greeting his parents.

"Hello David . " Regina hugged her future father-in-law, and smiled smugly at Snow. They had come to an understanding and all was forgiven, but Regina still liked to rile the woman up.

"Have you guys found out what you're having ?" David asked ,his hands resting on her belly.

"Momma doesn't want to know. It has to be a surprise. "Rebecca piped up ,from her perch on her grandmother's lap.

"That's right Becca and a surprise it will remain." Regina glared at Snow in warning. Snow pouted.

"We're going to take Neal to the park .We just wanted to stop by and say hi. " David pulled Snow off the couch ,where she seemed to be stuck.

"Momma ! Can Henry and me -ah I, go with Nana and Pop-Pops to the park ? "

Regina's mind was already set . "Yes dear ,you may go, if they allow it ."She replied a bit to enthusiastically .

Snow's eyes narrowed suspiciously while Emmett muffled a laugh.

"Sure Boo-bear, you guys can come ."David agreed ,taking the children out of the house. Snow remained.

Regina, ever the Queen of Snark said , "Dear, you are on the wrong side of the door."

Snow was confused by the darker woman's behavior, and said as much." I thought we were becoming friends ?"

"Snow my dear, that was before you ruined my shower. But now that the children are going with you , I can and will be thoroughly f-"

"Okay then ! " Emmett cut Regina off. This conversation wasn't funny anymore, his mother did not need to know what he was thoroughly doing to Regina .

"I did not need that image . " Snow shook her head scandalized.

Regina rubbed her belly absolutely satisfied with herself. She turned to Emmett , "Now that she's gone, I do believe that I am to be involved in a thorough activity ?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Joseph?”

“No.”

“Esmeralda?”

“Mmm maybe.”

The lovers lay cuddled together on the sofa, with Regina’s back pressed against Emmett’s front, enjoying the few moments they had before their precious, rambunctious little monsters woke up.

Emmett poked Regina’s side as he huffed, “You know it would be _so_ much easier if someone would let me find out the gender.”

The woman laughed, squirming away from his ticklish touch, before settling back into his warmth, ”You’ve survived seven months, what’s two more?”

Regina craned her neck to glance at Emmett, who was pouting into her shoulder, ”Don’t do that. It’s unbecoming. And speaking of, where did Rebecca learn that horrible puppy eyed look she gave me yesterday?”

Emmett’s eyes widened a bit at being caught, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. So how about those baby names, huh?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but let him redirect the conversation, “If we have another girl, Esmeralda is nice. It means emerald gemstone. Like your eyes.”

“Uh... how about David ?” Emmett smiled widely at his fiancé's glare, “I’ll take that as a _no_.”

“Dear, I have nothing against your father. He has become like a... friend, of sorts. Maybe a middle name.”

“Okay, how about,“ Emmett looked down at the list he made on his phone, “ Oh, uh ,how about Daniel?”

Regina gasped and sat up to look at Emmett, “You-you wouldn’t mind? Em, you don’t have to.”

Emmett shrugged as if to say _no big deal._ “ He was an important part of your life and he still is .”

The brunette shook her head, as her brow furrowed, “He _was_ an important part of my life, but he isn’t anymore. Daniel will always remain in a small part of my heart, he showed me what love was. But you and Henry showed me _how_ to love.”

 

“Gina, you always knew how to love. That’s why everything hurt so much. Because of this big heart,” Emmett rubbed the place above Regina’s heart.

* * *

 

 

Every time Regina was asked, she would say that she didn’t want a baby shower. But Emmett knew better, she was just as excited as he was about the baby’s birth. Now all he needed to do was get her out of the house so that he could set up.

Henry sidled up to his mother’s side, “So Mom, Ruby wants to take us out for lunch.”

Regina, even though she pretended not to, liked Ruby. The two had come to an understanding and shared a kinship.

“And why would she want to do that? You do know that we go to Granny’s quite frequently, right?” Regina quirked a brow, resting the pregnancy book she was reading on her belly.

Henry rolled his eyes and smiled, “Yes but she wants to catch up and get baby hugs. Her words, not mine. And I think it’s cute that you try to be all badass.”

“Henry!”

“I know, language. Sorry. “

“I am not cute.” She sniffed, wrinkling her nose.

The fourteen year old tapped his mother’s nose, “Of course not.”

Regina swatted his hand from her face and stretched her hands towards him, “Help me up.”

 _And she says she’s not cute,_ Henry thought as he grabbed his mother’s hands and helped her up from the couch.

“Where is Ruby?” Regina grumbled at her son’s smug look.

“Right here!” Ruby appeared at the living room entrance with Rebecca on her hip and Emmett  in tow.

“Hey babe.” Emmett grinned and kissed Regina’s bare lips.

“Mmm, will you be joining us for lunch?“

“Sadly no, I have uh ...some things to take care of.” Emmett pushed his hands into his jean pockets and rocked back onto his heels, avoiding Regina’s suspicious squint.

“You’re lucky I’m hungry. I love you.”

“Love you too babe!“ Emmett yelled after his pregnant fiancée and grinned widely when Ruby and Henry threw him a thumbs up.

Emmett closed the door to the mansion and rubbed his palms together before dialing his mother’s number, “The eagle has left the nest.”

Snow giggled on the other line, “You are such a dork.”

“Well I got it from somewhere.”

“Oh hush, open the door. We’re outside.”

An hour and a half later, the mansion was decorated in pink and blue streamers and balloons, with a ridiculous amount of presents, most of which the couple would probably never use, stacked neatly in a corner.

“Okay you guys, find a hiding place. The lights are going out in two minutes.”

After everyone found a hidden spot and the house was bathed in darkness, Emmett hid near the door.

* * *

 

“Why are all the lights out?” she asked, slightly puzzled, as she took out her keys to unlock the mansion door,  “What is your father up to now ?”

Ruby, Henry, and Rebecca shrugged, none too innocently, and grinned as Regina swung open the front door.

“Surprise!” Everyone jumped out of their hiding places and the lights were turned on.  
  


Regina dropped her keys startled, “Oh!”

“Hi, babe! Surprise!“ Emmett pressed a kiss to her cheek and hugged her. Regina, embarrassed by her reaction, buried her face into his neck.

“I didn’t think you would actually do it.”

“Anything for you, Gina. I love you.”

Regina sniffled, trying to reel in her emotions but failed, ”I love you too, Emmett Swan. You idiot.”

“Your idiot.” He smiled cheekily. The couple turned around at the chorus of coos behind them. Regina’s cheeks heated.

“Momma! You have to open the baby’s presents.“ Rebecca called from the living room, where she sat next to Archie. It wasn’t a traditional baby shower but no one  cared. Storybrooke wasn’t traditional, not in the least.

After opening several gifts and playing inappropriate baby games involving melted chocolate and diapers, Emmett sat Regina down in the center of the room.

“Okay so I have one more gift for you. I, uh, kinda made it.”

Regina tucked a fly away curl behind her ear and observed the flat rectangular box with a furrowed brow, “It doesn’t have a name on it. What is it?”

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, a secret smile etched on the corners of his and  mother’s ,mouths. “Open it.”

Regina tore the colorful wrapping paper off the box, revealing brown cardboard and more wrapping paper. After tearing away the cardboard and wrapping paper, more paper was revealed. Regina looked up and smirked at Emmet, “You wrapped this didn’t you?“

Her lover smiled sheepishly, ”Maybe.”

Regina rolled her eyes and magicked the rest of the paper away and gasped, “Oh Emmett.”

It was a picture of their first family outing. Regina laying on a checkered blanket, her head resting on Emmett’s lap with Rebecca nestled next to them, as her hands tried unsuccessfully to wrap around the baby bump. Henry sat against a tree trunk, reading a book with his mother’s feet in his lap.

“How did you…?”  Regina was at loss for words.

“I had some help. Ruby took the picture and blew it up. Giuseppe helped me make the frame. Do you like it?“

“Do I like it? Emmett, this was the day the baby first kicked. You-God I love you.” Regina mumbled the last words,  her head hung so that no one would see her cry for the second time that day.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Emmett tucked curls behind her ear, exposing a flushed, tear stained face, “I still have one more gift for you.“

“What else could you possibly give me? Look around, Emmett. I have family and friends surrounding me. I have all I ever wanted in life. I am content.” Regina teared up again as she gestured to the smiling faces around her.

“So you don’t want to see the nursery? “ Emmett questioned, dangling the key in front her face.

Regina laughed and grabbed the key, “Besides that, I want nothing else.”

“We’ll be back!“ Emmett ushered his fiancée upstairs.

“This is so exciting!” Ruby squealed.

“I’m just happy they got their shit together.“ Granny stated  none too quietly.

Belle choked back a laugh and shook her head against the waitress's shoulder

Upstairs, Emmett teased Regina with the key to the nursery.

* * *

 

“Emmett Swan, give me the key this instant.”

“Swan-Mills sounds better.“

“What?”

Emmett pocketed the key, which did go unnoticed by the brunette, who was glaring at him, “What? You don’t want me to have your name? A man can take his wife’s name.”

Regina shook her head confused, “ It’s certainly uncommon. I would have taken your name. And I’m sure Henry would want his father’s name, no?”

“Well yeah, I’m sure the kid would but he’s been a Mills for the past fourteen years. It would be weird if he and Becca had your name and the new baby has mine. Why not both? And I wouldn’t want you to change your last name?“ Emmett’s arms loosely circled Regina’s waist, their unborn child preventing them from being closer.

Regina pulled back, offended, “Why not?”

Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed, “Don’t be like that. I meant that it's a part of you. It’s your parent’s name. You should always have a part of them with you  and I don’t want to take that away.”

“See what you said there? That’s how I feel about the children. I want all of our children to have your name. And I’m sorry that I didn’t give Henry or Rebecca your last name. I want a part of you too. Don’t you understand that?”

“I think I do. But you don’t have to.” He felt the need to reassure her for some reason that he couldn’t understand.

“Emmett, look at me. I want this marriage. I had a say in this. _I want to marry you_. It’s my choice this time. I have been a Mills all my life, and you and I both know that it was a life filled with hardships. This is a new beginning . I want to be a Swan. Okay?“ Regina caressed his cheek, running her fingers across his short beard.

“Okay.“ Emmett shook himself and turned to unlock the door, taking a moment to reel in his emotions, ”You ready to see the room?”

Regina nodded and waddled her way into the nursery. It was painted a light lavender with chocolate brown accents. There was a wooden rocking chair made by Giuseppe and David by the window, overlooking the street. The crib sat on the other side of the room, with pictures of their little family above it.

The woman ran her hands along the smooth cherry wood of the crib, “It’s beautiful, Emmett. I don’t know when you had the time to do this but it’s beautiful.”

“We all helped, even Becca. Her hand prints are next to the pictures. And Mom had this great idea to put all of our hand prints their and our names above them. We just have to do yours. See?“ Emmett pointed to six pairs of hand prints all labeled accordingly, “I wish I could of done all of this for Henry.”

“It doesn’t matter, darling. You’re here now. He doesn’t blame you. You didn’t know and I’m sorry that you didn’t know.”

Emmett nodded his understanding, “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I know and I love _you_ for loving me.”

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I am so sorry ..I have abandoned this story on ao3 .. Ive been posting on ff.net and forgot about this site.You guys are in love because you are about to get about six chapters.

Just as she started to drift into sleep, Regina felt yet another sharp pain in her abdomen and lower back. All day she had dismissed them as Braxton kicks, but they were coming in minute intervals now.

"Momma ?" Rebecca's sleep addled voice interrupted her from oncoming panic.

"Yes dear?" Regina sighed, as she decided if now was a good time to call her fiancé.

"Your tummy is tight. " The toddler tilted her head in confusion as she pressed her hands to her mother's stomach.

"The baby is getting ready to meet its family." Regina's smile faltered as another contraction attacked her lower body. She had no idea why they were coming so quickly. Henry's birth took over ten hours.

 _Time to call Emmett._ The first call didn't go through and when the second and the third went to voicemail, the panic set in. She had done this before, but in a hospital and certainly not with a just turned four year old for moral support. So she called David.

"Hey Regina what's up ?" David answered, cheerfully swinging his legs onto the desk in front of him.

"David, I've gone into labor."

The chair fell over in David's haste as he stood up, grabbed his keys and ran out of the Sheriff's Station.

"Hey Regina, stay online with me alright ? Did you call Emmett ?"

"It went to voicemail." Regina sniffed, this child was not waiting for anyone." David! David my water broke. I can't-can't do this alone David , not again. And Rebecca is with me ."

"Regina, you have to calm down. Emmett probably forgot his phone somewhere. I'll be there with him in ten minutes. Hang tight."

David jumped into the cruiser and sped to Granny's where his son and grandson were getting dinner.

"Emmett ! Regina's gone into labor!"

"Whoa ! What?!" Emmett sputtered, his hot chocolate spilling onto his jeans. "She's not due for another two weeks."

"Yeah well tell that to the kid. You came early to ,let's just go . She'll kill you and me if you miss anything."

With that Emmett grabbed their food and an excited Henry away from his crush and hurried to Mifflin Street.

"I'm sorry Momma ."

"Oh baby, you haven't done anything wrong. It just hurts. Your brother or sister wants to meet you very badly." Regina wiped away a tear and rolled onto her side to get up. "Okay Becca, let's go for a walk."

"Can we pick apples Momma ?" Rebecca asked ,holding out a hand for her mother to take.

"Sure darling."

Mother ,daughter and unborn child picked as many ripe apples as they could reach and when a particularly painful contraction ripped through the brunette, she would sit in a squat and breathe through it with the help of Rebecca's counting. Rebecca had counted up to 100 three times before the pain relented and by then Emmett was rushing to her side.

"I'm so sorry Gina."

"You're here now. That's all that matters. " Regina sighed tiredly.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina stood pushing into the wall, trying to get some form of counter pressure ."Urgh, I can't do this anymore !"

"Regina I don't think you have a choice in the matter ." Emmett misunderstood.

"No you idiot , I can't keep standing like this .My back feels like it's on fire."

Emmett checked his watch ,Regina had been in labour for at least 12 hours. "Are you sure you don't want the epidural babe ?" He'd been trying to convince the woman for the past half hour to no avail.

"No I don't want it . I was built for this -"

"Emmett I - I can't. M'tired. " The woman slurred, and blinked up at him through bleary eyes.

"Come baby. I know you can do it. You're the strongest person I know. Come on Gina push." Emmett encouraged, pressing a kiss to her damp temple.

"All Right Regina, this is the last one. I need you to push." Whale looked up at Regina from his position between her legs. Emmett tried not to cringe at the scene, he really disliked the man. "Just the shoulders and the kids out Regina."

Sweat beaded against Regina's forehead has she grit her teeth one last time and pushed with all her strength. After feeling the miniature body leave her own the tired woman collapsed against the pillows, exhausted.

"It's a girl! " Whale informed as he placed the tiny body on Regina's chest.

Emmett's hands shook with excitement and nerves as he cut the umbilical cord where the doctor directed.

After both mother and infant were cleaned up, Emmett nervously hovered near Regina's hospital bed.

"Darling ?" Regina watched the pacing man curiously.

"Hmm . Yeah?" Emmett's head snapped up from his fidgeting hands.

"Come here." Regina motioned to the space next to her. "You aren't going to hurt her." She smiled as she handed the newborn to him.

"She's so tiny. She can't do anything for herself." Emmett looked down at the baby and smiled.

"That is why we will protect her along with Henry and Rebecca. I trust you with not only my life, but also our children's' lives. You could never hurt them." Regina tucked a slender hand underneath a bearded chin. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

Emmett laughed loudly, startling the sleeping child in his arms.

"Oh! Hey I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you. " He tried, unsuccessfully to soothe the bawling infant," Why won't she stop? Did I break her ?" Wide panic struck eyes darted to Regina.

"She's just hungry love. " The woman chuckled, taking the child, " Right Bubby, you love your Papa." She cooed as she slipped the hospital gown down .

"What's it feel like ?" Emmett asked as he watched the tired mother stroke their daughter's dirty blonde hair.

Regina spared Emmett a glance ,not wanting to take her eyes of the little being in her arms, " It's wonderful, one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. When Henry first latched on I felt as if my world was completed. I was so happy - now, I'm even happier."

Emmett playfully quirked an eyebrow," So Bubby ?"

The brunette flushed ,"It's just something I used to call Henry. I haven't called him that in years . Do you think he will mind?"

Emmett shook his head," Nah she's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger, just like Becca. He's gonna mind that she doesn't have a name yet though."

Regina looked up from Becca sheepishly," I have already picked one. But if you don't like it we can change it.

"It's okay. I have a name too, we can use it for her middle name. What is it ?"

"Luna. I - I would watch you at night when you would leave our bed to look out the window.

Emmett's cheeks tinted in embarrassment, "Gina I -"

The woman shifted the nursing child ,"Let me finish . One night I saw you looking at the moon and it seemed as if you were talking to yourself ,and I remember hearing you question your ability to be a father. My love, you are a wonderful father. It doesn't matter that you never got to hold Henry when he was born, he will never hold that against you. It is not your fault that missed the things you did ,but mine. You didn't know. I know that I am not the best mother in the world but together we are all our children need. You could never fail them or me. So yes that's how I came up with her name. Luna is Latin for moon."

Emmett chuckled his eyes shiny with tears and love for the woman beside him. "Damn you, woman. You're gonna ruin my bad ass rep."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends ! So Welcome to chapter 11 ... All mistakes are mine ... Remember to comment and share.

Chapter 10

Emmett parked in front of 108 Miflin and turned to look at his future wife and daughter.

"You ready to see the crowd?"

Regina tucked a strand of unstraighted hair behind her hair. " No particularly . I look a mess ,my hair hasn't been washed properly in days and its starting to curl like mad. Would be horrible of me to not want to share her with anyone ? I like being in this moment , with just the two of us ,and of course Henry and Becca. "

Emmett reached over and fingered a bouncy curl, "I like your hair like this .You should where it curly more often. And as for not sharing Lu ,I completely understand. Lord knows my mother is going to latch on to her.

Regina snorted ," You're mother is eyeing me from our window. As for my hair ,I will think about it."

 

* * *

 

"Mom!" Henry tackled his mother in a hug.

"Hello dear."

"Oh my goodness! Regina she looks just like you," Snow whispered excitedly as she peeked at the yawning baby, "She has Emmett's eyes. "

"Hey Ma ,I'm great how are you ?" Emmett rolled his eyes playfully at his mother.

"Oh Em hi . Can I hold her ?"Snow pat his hand in greeting ,her eyes never leaving the blinking baby.

"Sure ,but can we get inside the house first ..you know maybe into the living room if it's not too much?"Emmett shook his head in amusement as he followed his overly enthusiastic mother into the next room, leaving Regina and Henry in the foyer.

"Darling where is Rebecca?"

" Oh well she was here a minute ago. "Henry's brows furrowed ,"Maybe she's colouring. "

"Okay ,I'll go look for her."

Regina climbed the stairs slowly, still sore from Luna's birth, and walked towards the child's bedroom to find it empty."Becca dear ,where are you?"

Regina saw a flash of brown curls by her and Emmett's room.

"Rebecca ?" The brunette found the child clutching her body pillow, her hair spilling over it as she buried her face into the fabric ,inhaling her mother's scent.

"Darling what's wrong?"

Regina saw the child's shoulders move up and down in a shrug. The woman tapped Rebecca's bottom in reprimand."We use our words when something is the matter ."

Rebecca wiggled her little body stubbornly before turning over onto her back and staring at her mother with a defiant pout. "You and Papa forgot 'bout me."

Regina sighed, grabbed hold of the pouting toddler's foot and pulled her into her lap.

"Why do you think that dear?"

"'Cuz I'm 'dopted !"

"Because you're adopted." Regina repeated in confusion." Darling you know that you are adopted, but that doesn't matter. You know that both Papa ,Henry and I love you."

"Nana said I'm gonna get left out cuz of the baby . You and Papa are gonna be tied and not wanna play and snuggle with me . Nana said its gonna be different cuz Henry and the baby are you and Papa's baby and I'm not."

Regina saw red . Why did she have to come home to her four year old questioning her position in the family. Of course this was Snow's mess.

The fuming woman assured the confused toddler of her family's love and tucked her in for a nap before storming downstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Regina stalked into the living room, her curly hair tied into a messy pony tail, wearing yoga pants and one of Emmett's sweat shirts ,she still managed to look intimidating.

"Henry take Luna and go into our bedroom with Rebecca. Be careful with the stair and do not come out ." Regina spoke softly but sternly, prompting the lanky teen to follow directions ,no questions asked.

"Gina wha-" The woman held up her hand cutting Emmett off.

"Emmett Swan, so help me God ,if you do not remove your mother from our house I will do something I will regret."

"Regina ! " Snow gasped in horror.

"Gina what's going on ?" Emmett touched Regina's shoulder.

Regina whipped away from his touch , " You want to know what's wrong ? Your mother doesn't know when to keep her fucking mouth closed!"

"Regina I did nothing ! What are you accusing me of ?"Snow put her hands on her hips angrily

"Babe, calm down, you and Luna just came back from the hospital."

Regina's darkened eyes glared at the man attempting to pacify her.

"Do not tell me to calm down like I'm on some endorphin based high. Why should I have to come home to our four year daughter questioning our love for her because she was adopted? She was perfectly happy to become a big sister before she overheard her Grandmother, "Regina spat the title out like it left an undesired taste in her mouth, "saying that we would forget about her. That we wouldn't love her the same because and I quote from the mouth of our little girl, 'Henry and the new baby are you and Papa's and I'm not because I'm adopted.' And I am supposed to calm down ?!"

Regina sneered at Snow who had paled to an unearthly shade of gray. "Oh now you remember . Was this your plan all along ? Let the bitter Evil Queen fall in love and then tear her family apart. You told my baby that I don't love her ! Because she is not biologically mine ? How dare you Snow White!" The woman's chest was heaving as she cried, but she was far from finished.

"I am so done with your bullshit Snow . I thought we had come to an understanding, that we had come to peace with our differences and put aside our hate. But it never ends does it? Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" She laughed incredulously ,"For once ! You are silent. Snow get the fuck out my house and don't come near my children."

Snow was shocked out of her frozen state, "Regina , I didn't know that she was behind me."

"That's your excuse ?! David please remove your insipid wife from my house before I kill her."

David ,who had been quietly observing for once, nodded and lead his sobbing wife out of the mansion .

"Gina ! You can't just ban her from seeing her grandchildren." Emmett huffed in frustration.

"Were you not privy to the conversation at hand ? Emmett I just wanted to come home to my children, and be with my family. Do you think I envisioned this ? They didn't even get to hold her Emmett. " Regina sighed, her breath catching as she tried to calm down." I just -we were becoming a family again, I could actually make a joke with the woman. I'm just sad and I don't understand why she would question-" Regina's breathing quickened as she worked herself up again.

"Hey, Gina looked at me .You need to breathe. I'll go talk to my mother tomorrow. For now let's just try to salvage the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely readers ! Thank you guys so much for your reviews , the inspire me to write more and keep you guys updated. Some serious fluff is going to happen in this chapter .Be prepared lol. Oh and I forgot to address this but Rebecca's age ... I have her as a four year old in the first chapter and I'm not sure if I changed it to three or not soo to confirm She was three at the beginning of the year and is now four. All mistakes are mine .

Chapter 11

Regina had just finished feeding Lu and she was exhausted. The past week had taken a lot out of her ,especially the occasions where Snow would insist on coming to the house to apologize . Regina just wasn't ready to forgive her. The saddened woman barely managed to drag herself into bed. She had nothing else to do but sleep, Emmett the wonderful man that he was, was downstairs preparing dinner, Lu was asleep ,Henry went to a friend's house and Rebecca - was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong baby ?"

"Can I have cuddles?" Rebecca fiddled with a pigtailed braid.

"Of course my love , hop up." Regina watched as the four year old clambered onto the king sized bed ,before pulling her up the rest of the way.

The toddler squirmed around until she found her spot snuggled against her mother's chest.

"Momma ?"

"Hmm?' Regina mumbled tiredly as she ran her hands over Rebecca's hair.

"Are you mad at Nana ?"

Regina's hand stilled ."No." She answered, surprised to find that she actually wasn't, "I'm just a little sad."

"Did I make you sad Momma ?"

"No baby ,you could never make me sad . Nana's my friend and what you overheard made you sad and in turn mad me sad ,because I never want to see any of my babies cry."

"But Lu cries a lot Momma and she just got here."

Regina chuckled at her logic ," Babies cry a lot ,when they're tired or when they are hungry or lonely. "

"So if Lu cries I should talk to her ?"

"Mhmm and if she doesn't stop you come get me ,Papa or Henry okay?"

"Okay.."Rebecca continued to look at her mother

"Do you want to ask me something else?" Regina chuckled when the girl buried her head underneath the covers. "Are you sure darling ?" The woman felt Rebecca's head move against her chest.

Rebecca peeked at her mother and blushed shyly.

"Why are you embarrassed baby girl ?" Regina removed the blanket to look at the blushing child."Mija ,you know you can tell me or ask me anything right ?" Regina poked her cheek.

"Mhmm..Momma ?" Rebecca looked up at her mother through her eyelashes.

"Yes Mija ?" Regina answered the stalling child sweetly .

Rebecca took a deep breath before continuing ,"How come Lu has special snuggles ?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Rebecca's antics, "You mean when I feed her?"

"Yeah."

"Lu doesn't get special snuggles ,she gets milk ."

"Milk? In here ?" A little finger poked Regina's engorged breast .

Somehow Regina managed not to laugh and nodded.

"Does Lu like it ?"She tilted her head to the side .

"I'm pretty sure she does darling."

"May I have some please ?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh .The child asked so innocently and sweetly . I had to be the cutest thing ever. She didn't really see any problems with breastfeeding a four year old Henry had stopped six months before he turned five. It as a form of comfort and bonding time for both mother and child. Regina sat up against the head of the bed and pulled the child into her lap. The woman studied Rebecca as she unbuttoned her flannel night shirt . Rebecca lay on her mother's chest and looked up at her before pursing her lips.

Regina could have laughed at the strange sweetness of the situation.

Rebecca stared at her mother in surprise ,"Momma your milk taste like ice cream."

"Oh really ?" She knew the milk was sweet but ice cream was pushing it a little .

"Mhmm ,melted ice cream."Regina chuckled as she watch the girl continue to suckle.

 

* * *

 

Emmett just having finished dinner went upstairs to check on his girls.

" What do we have here?"

Regina ,who had dozed off sleepily turned her head to look at Emmett. "Hi."

He pressed his lips to hers in greeting,"Hey . Where's Lu?"

"I put her down for a nap almost ,"she checked the clock on the side table," two hours ago, she should be waking up soon."

"What about this sleepy head ?" Emmett gestured to Rebecca ,who had begun to stir.

"Oh,well that is a story to be told." The woman laughed as she looked at the sleeping child who lay asleep on her naked chest.

"I bet ." Emmett laughed

"She came right after I had put Lu down and proceeded to shyly ask why Lu got special snuggles. So I explained to her that I fed Lu milk and where it came from. And then she asked if she could have some. It was so cute and she even said please . How could I say no to that face ? And apparently my breast milk taste like ice cream."

"That's ..." Emmett's nose scrunched ," I don't know how I feel about that .

"It's perfectly normal for it to taste sweet. I remember when I was breast feeding Henry, I accidently poured breast milk into my coffee. I kept a couple extra bags of pumped milk after Henry stopped . "

"You do know that that's a little bit weird right?" Emmett chucked, "I'm gonna get Lu, Henry should be home soon.

"Okay." Regina pursed her lips, silently asking for a kiss. Emmett smiled and obliged happily ,before hopping up and walking out of the room.

Regina watched her love walk out into the hall and then turn around and lean against the door way.

"Did you forget something dear ?"

The blonde shook his head,"Nah. You know I love you right ?"

Regina smirked ,"How could I not ?"

" I don't know . I love you."

"I love you too dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for chapter 11 . Follow and Review please . Love you guys . <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Soo funny story . I was reading you guys reviews(which I love btw)on my phone and I noticed stars replacing the word breast like so b****t and I was like wtf ?! WHY ARE WE ASHAMED OF THE BREAST !? and went on an entire rant in my head about breast . Come to find out ..the word was just blocked on my phone because when I went on it was there =p I couldn't stop laughing . I loved reading you guys commets . Some said they were breastfed until they were ten . Dude your mother needs a reward and ur brain cells must be super developed .Sighe I am such a weirdo. Anyway continue on. If you guys have questions or anything about the story or just want to talk just pm me or message me on fb ,my name is Asmmyy Haqq. Oh wait one more thing .. as for the person who asked about Emmett's reaction to Snow ... I didn't really think about that . I thought it would just be something between Snow and Regina ,but I think I will put something ..so think of it as a kind of late reaction . TW for implication of rape ,sexual abuse and suicide . All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 12

Emmett wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunette and pulled her into his chest. Somehow they had survived the night with Luna only waking once for a feeding and diaper change. "Beginner's luck ." Regina had mumbled tiredly ," Henry wasn't so well behaved ."

Emmett nuzzled his nose into Regina's curls and breathed in her unique scent .

Regina smiled against his chest ," You are squishing me ...and sniffing me . Do I smell dear ?"

"Never and you like my hugs ."

Regina turned his embrace and kissed his nose ." Mm I do , when you aren't squeezing the love out of me."

Emmett's laugh rumbled deep within his chest."Well what if I told you I wanted all of your love ?"He dug a finger underneath her ribs .

Regina swatted his hands away and pointed finger his way. " Remove this big hands .. no tickling."

"Your finger is so tiny ! And you love these big hands ."

"And you love these tiny hands ,but no tickling !" Regina squeaked when Emmett brought his hands closer to her ribs .

"Fine, but remember this Mrs. Swan-Mills ,after six weeks ,be prepared for tickling ."

Regina quirked an eyebrow ,"Just tickling ?"

Emmett nipped a soft earlobe ,"Maybe ,maybe not."

"I have to go talk to your mother today ." Regina sat up against the headboard, "I hope that goes well ."

"Are you going to take the girls ?"

"I have to ,you have work today and Henry has football practice .'

"She's not too young to go out ?"

"She is only a couple of days ..not even a full two weeks. I would like to keep her away from other people's germs but I see that is not happening so. " Regina shrugged in her one shoulder way," I'm going to get Lu ready . Can you wake up Becca and Henry ?"

"Yeah. " Emmett pressed a kiss to the woman's temple and went to wake their children.

"Today is going to be a long ass day ." Regina muttered before following Emmett out of the room.

"Becca ,when we get out of the car,I want you to stay on the side walk while I take Lu out . Can you do that for Momma ?" Regina looked at the reflection of the child in her rear view mirror.

Rebecca kicked her legs against her car seat and nodded.

"Good girl . Okay let's go ."

Regina turned the ignition off and dropped the keys into her baby bag. After unbuckling Rebecca ,she turned to the girl."What did Momma say ?"

"Stay right here !" Rebecca pointed to the side walk.

"Good job baby . High five!" Regina held her palm out and received a sloppy slap from the four year old.

Regina unbuckled Lu and the trio made their way inside. Walking up three flights of stairs with a four year old ,a carriage and a huge bag was harder than she thought.

"Boo-bear knock the door please ."

Regina waited with baited breath for Snow to open the door .Why am I so nervous ? She looked down at her daughters . I just want my family to be happy.

Snow opened the door with a hopeful smile."Regina . Hi "

"Hello Snow, can we come in ? "

"Of course !" The woman pushed the door open and waited for them to enter before closing it behind them.

"Hello David." Regina greeted the man with a kiss to the cheek and placed the carrier on the kitchen table.

"Hey Regina . And Boo-bear !"

"Hi Pop-pop ! " Rebecca squealed as her grandfather peppered her face with kisses. " And Lu's here too Pop-pop. You have to give her kisses too."

"Of course ." David set Rebecca on the floor and took Lu out of her carrier. "Hey Lu bug ."

"I'm going to talk to Snow ,everything they need is in the baby bag." Regina ran her uncharacteristically sweaty palms down the front of her jean clad thighs and walked into the tiny living area.

"Snow ."

"Regina ,take a seat please ."

A dark brow raised ,"No need to be formal dear."

Snow nodded . "I'm sorry . I know I've been saying that a lot in our past ,but I mean it . I didn't mean what I said in a malicious way . I was just worried that she would feel left out because of the new baby, much like Emmett was not too long ago. I just- I realized that Emmett felt like he didn't matter anymore or that we didn't want to get to know him because we would be too focused on Neal. I didn't want Rebecca to feel that way . And I know you must hate me now more than ever."

"Then you should have come to Emmett and I Snow and not doubt our parenting skills. We talked to her about having another baby in the house and though it wasn't an in depth conversation both parties were understood. She was excited. I am not even angry anymore Snow. I have come to terms with our past . I just need you to understand ,so that we can start over. I am so tired of our feuding ,and I don't want my children or any of yours to be a part of it. So I would like to explain why I hated you ,or thought that I hated you for so long." Regina took a deep breath before continuing ," All my life I wanted a family, people who would love and understand me for who I am. I am sure you heard the rumors of my being barren. I have protected you from the truth for so long now Snow . For thirty three years now Snow, I think it's time you knew the truth about your father. "

Snow shook her head ,almost unwilling to hear the truth ,but knew in her heart that it was going to be true.

"Snow I did not want to marry your father ,and I am sure you know that only the lucky found true love with royalty. Your father ripped the smallest chance of happiness from me . The creation of life . Something so simple, that defines every woman's life. My wedding night to your father was not pleasant at all. He in all honesty was a cruel man, but you were still a child and in need of a father figure so I kept his ugliness from you. After your father was killed, Mother came to me. I thought that she finally wanted to be the mother I always craved, but of course she just had ulterior methods. She wanted to find suitors for me, and make me a queen again. But no one wants a barren woman Snow."

"Is that why you cast the curse ?"

"That was a part of it . When I cast the curse I foolishly thought that I would be healed. " Regina shook her head and let out a hollow laugh.

"Until you met Emmett. I never did hear how you guys met. Can you tell me ?"

"The curse had been active for eighteen years and I decided that it would be the last time I would try becoming pregnant. Fifteen years of failed pregnancies take a toll, so I gave up for three years before convincing myself to try again. I had gone to Boston that year with a new mind set. I was going to return to Storybrooke carrying a child. And I did - just not the way I had imagined. As usual the pregnancy did not take. I remember feeling like a failure or as if the universe was punishing me for my evils, so I went to a local lounge to wash away my sorrows. By my fifth drink, your son took it upon himself to cut me off."

Snow touched a warm palm to Regina's arm ,encouraging her to continue. Regina smiled gratefully.

"I honestly was considering taking my life. What did I have to live for? I had no love, no family, I couldn't even conceive. My mother was right all along . I was a failure. I couldn't even cast a simple curse to make you suffer. So there I was sitting at a bar drinking away my sorrows and contemplating taking my life. Emmett sat and talked to me for the longest while. I've never just opened myself up to anyone the way I had that night. I told him of all my insecurities and pain and he listened. I don't even remember how we ended up at his apartment, but I do remember drinking at least three cups of coffee and then kissing him." Regina smiled at the memory," Of course ever the gentlemen, he refused me .I remember crying a his rejection. " The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"He told me that he wasn't rejecting me but that I wasn't just going to be a one night stand, that he wanted something with me . I cried when he held me afterwards. I felt so vulnerable and loved . But being the coward that I was ,I ran away the next morning ."

"Why did you leave then ?"

"I was scared of finally having someone who could complete me to then have them ripped from me . I couldn't go through that again." Regina admitted

Snow embraced the woman next to her . " I understand Regina and I am truly sorry for my foolishness. I have a habit of speaking and doing things with good intentions ,but without thinking of the consequences. I have seen it within myself ,but chose to ignore it .I hope in time we can become friends again."

"I hope so too. And knowing the both of us and the tendencies of this family ,we will always do something that will affect one another greatly, good or bad. I do believe that I could have reacted differently and given you the chance to explain yourself."

Snow white was surprised by Regina's words and even more so when she felt the woman return her embrace.

Regina detached herself from her former enemy and wiped her eyes with a napkin."Okay ,you need to speak with Becca now."

The younger brunette wiped away tears and nodded in agreement. "She must think I don't love her ."

"Please that child adores you .Just hug her and explain in simple English .She is very smart for her age."

"Of course she is she's a Swan-Mills."

"Baby, Nana wants to speak to you. Make sure you listen carefully okay ?"

"Yes Momma ."

"Good girl . Can I have a kiss ?"

Rebecca nodded and pressed a sloppy kiss to her mother's lips. Regina laughed and patted the child's bottom." Okay go on now."

Regina watched her four year old hop into the living room and sit next to her grandmother, before turning to David who was cooing at a very alert Luna.

"You look comfortable." She smiled and sat next to him at the table.

"I am. I miss this . Neal is so big now, all he wants to do is play and rough house all day. Even though he occasionally cuddles with us."

"Where is the little devil ?"

"He is currently with his newest object of affection- Ruby. It's hilarious how he follows her around like a love sick puppy. I mean he's only three. "David chuckled.

"You think he's bad ? Henry was worse .He couldn't get enough of Ruby. Before he could even walk he was drooling all over her and would fuss for her attention. It was most annoying."

"I can only imagine .You trying to be a hard ass mayor with a cute drooling baby." David laughed at Regina's pursed lips.

"Hmmpf well yes. It was." She cracked a smile at the memory.

At 108 Miflin, Henry and Emmett sat in front of the huge television in the den, playing video games. Henry suddenly paused the game.

"Hey ! I was about to take out that guy !" Emmett complained

"Sorry Dad. I was just wondering . You think Mom will forgive Grandma ?"

"Yeah. You're Mom's pretty forgiving when she wants to be and in this case, I'm sure when everything is explained, they will be fine." Emmett answered unsure if he was trying to convince the boy or himself.

"I sure hope so, I love Grandma but she says the wildest things sometimes. But what about you ? I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

Emmett rubbed at his thick brows. " I was angry about what Mom said ,but I talked it over with Dad. Its kinda like when we found out Mom was pregnant with Neal. I felt kinda bad ,jealous even because I thought that they didn't want to get to know me or they wouldn't have the time to get to know me because they would be focused on raising Neal. I would never want Rebecca to feel that way . I had a long talk with Mom and Dad about that the other day. I think this was something Snow and Gina need to work out by themselves, they have a lot of underlining issues."

"Wow Dad ,I didn't know you felt like that . I'm glad everybody is working everything out because I am honestly tired of the feuding in this family.

"Me too... so uhuh you and Grace are thing now ?"

"What ?! I have no idea what you're talking about Dad."Henry avoided eye contact and started up the game.

"Come on kid. You're sixteen now . Trust me I remember those days ,and I've seen you chatting Grace up at the diner."

Emmett watched as a blush creep up Henry's neck.

"So you like her ?"

"Yeah. I mean I guess. She's really pretty and super smart. How' you know you'd liked Mom?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head awkwardly ,wondering how the conversation turned on him.

"Weren't we talking about you and Grace ?"

"Hey don't try to change the topic ,I answered your question. How'd you know you liked Mom? Come to think of it how'd you guys meet ?"

Oh god Gina's gonna kill me . " I'm not sure that's an appropriate story for your age Hen. What I can tell you is that I liked your Mom from the first time I saw here . I wanted to know everything about her and love her ."

"You guys met somewhere weird didn't you ? You guys probably met in a bar or something right ? Wait does that mean ... " Henry's ramblings trailed off as he looked at his father wide eyed.

"Hey man . Henry don't do that ." Emmett ran his hands over his face and sighed before turning off the game. "Okay . I met your mom in Boston, in a bar . Let's just say she was at a low point and I went to talk to her. She looked so heartbroken and lost."

"That was when Mom was trying to have a baby right ?"

"Uh yeah,she told you about that ?"

Henry nodded and motioned for his father to continue.

"I'm not going to tell you that you were a result of a one night stand Henry ,because I didn't want it to be . I wanted something with your mother, but I think I scared her off. Don't make that face ,it's not her fault I didn't know you . Ugh this is so hard to explain. If I knew about you kid ,I can't honestly say what could have happened. I wasn't a good person."

"But you loved Mom ."

"But that didn't make me a good person. I thought your mom would help me become a better person, I wanted to become a better person for her. I'm not really surprised that she left Boston."

Regina who had been leaning against the den entrance spoke up." I was scared ."

"Hey Mom. Where's Lu and Becca ,and why were you scared ?"

"Your sisters are at your Grandparents. And to answer your question, I was afraid to hold on to something or someone and have them ripped from me or hurt me."

"But Mom ,Dad would never hurt you, he's your true love." Henry stated matter of factly.

"Henry ,just because two people love one other ,it does not mean that they can't hurt one another."

"I know now that your father would never hurt me intentionally ,but I didn't then and I was afraid. I never wanted something so badly, but what brought this discussion up ?"

"Henry kissed Grace." Emmett tugged the woman into his lap.

"I did not !" Henry protested

"That blush says otherwise."

"Leave the boy alone. I hope you were a gentleman ? " Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Oh my god Mom !? " Henry groaned ,burying his face into a cushion.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you dear, but I did not raise a barbarian. " Regina sighed rubbing a loving hand through his mop of hair."Are you going to invite her over for dinner?"

"You guys please. " Henry pleaded ,his ears turning bright red.

"Okay we will let it go. Darling get ready to go by your grandparents."

"Cool Gramps can show me how to use a sword again."Henry jumped off the floor and ran towards his room.

"No running Henry!"

"Sorry Mom !"

Emmett nudged Regina's hip, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Henry ask if he was a mistake." The brunette sighed and turned to straddle Emmett ,wrapping toned legs around his middle.

"Is that okay ? It doesn't hurt to sit like that ?"

"No ,I didn't tear during Luna's birth so its fine. I'm actually very comfortable. I miss being this close to you ."Regina snuggled into Emmett more.

"I miss this too. We are both so busy ,what with all the town stuff and the kids . I feel like I haven't spent any time with you these past two weeks . Oh and uh I'm sorry if that wasn't how you wanted to tell Henry. But he asked and we promised to never lie to him again."

" I know ,I just wish things had been different. Had I just stayed we could have been a family sooner."

"Hey,we are all here now . Besides ,if you didn't come back to Storybrooke the curse would have gone haywire."

Regina brushed her nose against Emmett neck and breathed in his scent." I'm so tired . I had a very long day , I think it's just getting to me."

"Speaking of ,how'd it go ?" Emmett asked as he rubbed soothing circles down Regina's back

"It went far better than expected, at least on my part. I truly am tired of fighting with your mother ,it is not healthy. We are learning to come to terms . Snow also talked to Becca and I'm assuming it went well because the child hoped out of the room talking about chocolate chip cookies. Oh an I think your father wants another child ."

"But Neal is barely three yet !"

"Yes, well you should have seen him with Lu. It was very endearing . "

"Hey Gina , don't we have to go pick up the girls ?"

"No your parents want to spend the day with them and Henry. And Becca missed Neal ,so your mother asked if she could spend the night . We have to pick up Lu later though."

"Okay, so we can spend the remainder of the day together ."

"Mhmm" Regina agreed sleepily.

"Okay let's get up ." Emmett patted Regina's bottom .

" I rather like the position we are in right now ."

" Well I kinda wanna cuddle too but in a bed ."

" Fine ,but you are carrying me ."

" No prob Bob . " Emmett stood up with Regina clinging to him like a koala . "Are you asleep yet ?"

"Almost .."

Emmett laughed as he carried his sleepy future wife to their bedroom .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it guys ! This entire chapter is 8 pages long . It took me forever to type . Anyway , i have to go hide in a hole and continue writing this out on paper so you guys wont see me for a little bit . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to review and share . love you guys ! .. *update * you guys are getting chapters that I uploaded on ff.net already so you dont have such a long wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Helloo my loves ! I'm back ! I just wanted to give you guys a little something. My hole hasn't been as bright and imaginative as I wanted it to be. Anyway , I dreamed up a little drabble for my loves . It's really fluffy. I hope you guys like it . You guys I have a little over six thousand views ! Thank you so much.

Chapter 13

Emmett had just gotten in from work , and made his way into the bedroom after checking in on their sleeping children.

"Baby I'm home .. Hey Gina what's wrong ?" Emmett rushed to the woman's side.

Regina wiped her eyes "Nothing .."

"You can't possibly tell me that nothing is wrong when you are sitting here crying your eyes out .Baby tell me what's wrong . " Emmett wrapped his arms his wife.

"It's silly .I'm just feeling a little hormonal." Regina attached herself to Emmett. " They are so heavy and my nipples are sore."

"What can I do babe?"

Regina shook her head. " Is Lu still sleeping ? "

"Yeah I just checked in on them . She's finally sleeping through the night."

Emmett pulled the woman against his chest and played with her wedding bad. "I'm so glad we got married baby . "

"So am I .You're mother's face was hilarious . She looked like she was going to have a conniption. "

"Well she didn't exactly imagine City Hall to be our wedding venue." Regina laughed ,then cringed in pain when Emmett arm pressed against her tender breast.

"Sorry ."

"Its fine. Lu laughed today ! I forgot to tell you. It was the funniest thing . I was cooking and a pot fell so close to my foot, she was startled for about five seconds before she began to laugh . It was the cutest thing . Henry didn't start laughing until he was at least 9 weeks . We have a very smart lady . "

"Yes she is very wise for a two month old." Emmett laughed when Regina twisted to poke him in the ribs.

"You are wearing street clothes on my bed darling . Go change please."

Emmett rolled his eyes and began to undress . "Come here ."

"Oh really . Are you propositioning me my love ?" Regina bit her lip coyly

"Only if you want me too baby."

"Mmm well what if I told you that I wanted to ,and that a certain doctor said that its okay ?"

"Well then bring that pretty ass over here ." Emmett smirked .

Regina laughed as she crawled over to Emmett . " Be careful ."

"Noted."

* * *

The lover's lay tangled together ,Regina wearing her reading glasses she watched as Emmett gently massaged her breast.

"I love when you wear your glasses . You look so cute ."

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste ," I am not cute . And you know I'm blind as a bat . "

Regina played in Emmett's hair as he continued pressing into her soft flesh.

"All done . Does that feel better ?" Emmett asked after he placed kisses onto tanned skin.

"Yes much better . Thank you my love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi my loves ! I've missed you guys. I was suddenly inspired to right a chapter or two .I just finished reading this wonderful rizzles fic by colormetheworld . It was freaking amazing . I swear some of these writers need to get movie deals . It was amazing . The name of it is Keys . You guys should check it out.
> 
> A/N 2 : That was an old authors note ..so this is an updated one. Because I love you guys (and I wanted to get away from Chemistry studies ) I have a little something something for you guys. Or maybe more than a little. It might be long I don't know. Oh and I realized that a lot of my opening scenes are Emmett and Regina in bed ... I don't know if any of you guys realized that or not ,but I just realized it. Does that bother you guys ? Tell me in the comments and I did not forget the picnic scene date for Emmett and Regina that you guys wanted ,I haven't written it yet but I will. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy !

Chapter 14

(Fast forward a couple of months . Lu should be about six months now.)

Regina turned in Emmett's embrace and pressed a kiss to his beard jaw. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek, loving the feel of the soft hairs tickling her face. Regina moved to lay on top of Emmett to continue her cuddling.

" You're worst than a cat. Who would have thought the Evil Queen would be a cuddle monster."Emmett chuckled ,the sound vibrating pleasantly against her chest.

"Shh. I was deprived as a child ." Regina laughed as she tried to wrap her small frame around Emmett's larger one. "When I first landed in Storybrooke the toy store had these really big teddy bears . They were HUGE ! So, naturally I bought one and named him Sir. Stuffins. After long infuriating days in town, I would undress and flop into bed with him just like this." The brunette confessed, as her cheeks stained.

"And yet you continue to tell me that you aren't cute . " Emmett playfully rolled his eyes." So am I a replacement for Mr. Stuffins ?"

"Of course not, you are much better." Regina shifted against Emmett and gasped when she felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure run through her abdomen.

"Gina .."

"What time is it ? "

"Four a.m. almost five. The monsters shouldn't be up until 7. Why ?"

Regina sat up to remove the flannel she was wearing, and smiled as Emmett hands trailed over her smooth skin.

"Are you sure Gina ?" Emmett asked his hands tracing the dips in Regina's back.

" Mmm ,make love to me ."

The lovers met in a heated kiss and slowly undressed one another, reveling in the feeling of being skin to skin.

"It's been way too long .." Regina moaned ,holding Emmett's head to her pulse point. " Don't mark me ."

Emmett trailed a wet kiss against her jaw and settled on kiss swollen lips ," Mmm too late .. I'm not very sorry though, "He mumbled against her skin , taking his time to admire his work before moving down her body.

Regina tugged on blonde curls . " Don't tease me .. please . I need you."

Emmett bit the inside of his Gina's thigh and watched the gathering of moisture seeping out of the woman. Grabbing Regina by the thighs , he pulled her to the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her legs against his shoulders. _God she smells good._

Regina tugged on Emmett's hair impatiently and nudged his chin with the wetness between her legs " If one of our children wake up , I swear I will kill you ."

Emmett sunk his teeth into her thigh ,so close to where she need him and looked up at her with a raised brow ." You done complaining?"

The woman nodded , she wouldn't admit it ,but she loved being handled by Emmett. There was just something about the way he wouldn't take her shit and bow down to her like everyone else that just made her positively _wet._

"Good."

Regina moaned in delight and banged her head against the pillow when he finally flattened his tongue against her . " Fuck."

"Mmm, it's that good baby ? " Emmett chuckled running his teeth against the hood of her clitoris. He loved when Regina swore in pleasure seeing as she rarely used 'such foul language'.

Emmett made quick work of the woman above him and just as she was about to fall into release he pulled away. Before Regina had time to complain about the loss, he gathered the woman up and held her against the wall.

Regina looked at the disheveled man holding her against their bedroom wall quizzically . Emmett shrugged ," I had a sudden moment of inspiration."

Regina wrapped her legs around Emmett's waist bringing them closer and sighed as he settled inside her.

"Look at me ."

The woman moaned softly, as she struggled to look at her lover as he slowly brought her closer to the edge.

* * *

" I think that was the best sex we ever had ." Regina mumbled against Emmett's chest . They had somehow ended up on the floor in a heap.

" I have to agree ,even though we might have to go see Whale, with all that head banging you were doing." Emmett laughed .

"Two weeks is a long time Emmett .. I did not need to be teased. We had more than enough foreplay throughout the week."

"Hey what did I tell you about all that complaining ?" Emmett brought a hand down against the curve of the woman's ass.

"Don't do that .We don't have time .."Regina protested even as her hips moved in a quest for friction.

"You like that .. don't you ? Gina you are such a freak. " Emmett laughed .

"Mmm. I thought you knew this already. I like it when you're - assertive. "

"Assertive my ass. You like being handled . You like when I can take control of things right baby ?"

"Yes - Is there a problem with that ?"

"Not at all. Come up here."

"Up where Emmett , I'm already on top of you."

"On my face baby."

"Oh . But ..the children."

"Are going to be a sleep for a bit longer, come up here . I wanna try something."

Regina settled above Emmett and looked down at him, a little unsure of their current position. " Can you breathe ? "

Emmett rolled his eyes at his wife's questioning and set to work.

* * *

Regina smiled as she watched Rebecca play with Lu's toes and tell her of her Playschool adventures. She had started last week and Regina had cried when they dropped the four year old off. Before running off to make new friends , the child placed her warm hands on her mother's cheeks and stated calmly, in a voice almost too grown up for her small body that she 'need to be brave ,because she was a big girl'.

The brunette woman laughed at the memory ,but then frowned when she remembered, her oldest daughter's words after two days of Playschool.

_"Momma, Stepphie said that big girls don't drink milk from their Mommas ."_

_Regina's grip on the kitchen counter tightened, heartbroken. She had come to enjoy their bonding time._

_"Don't you like our tummy time baby ? "_

_The child nodded but looked conflicted. She wanted to be a big girl, but she was her Momma's baby. " I wanna be a big girl."_

_"You are a big girl baby, you having my milk doesn't make you an infant. It's very good for you and makes you super strong ."_

_"Okay Momma . So I can still have tummy time with you and Lu?"_

_Regina smiled warmly at the child and ran a hand through her unruly curls. " Of course baby."_

"Hey Mom"

Regina was startled form her musings by Henry's deepening voice.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day ?"

"It was great Mom. I uh wanted to ask you something about dinner tonight."

"Do you want to invite Grace over ? " Regina smiled at Henry's blush and fixed his too long hair behind ears he seemed to never grow into.

"About that.. Grace and I are just friends."

"Since when ?!" Regina was just getting used to him liking _one_ girl.

"Um a while now. I didn't want to say anything you know . I didn't want to jinx it."

Regina sighed ." I guess . So who is it that you want to invite to dinner?"

"Violet ."

"From Camelot ?"

"Yeah ,you know her ?"

"In passing . She seems like a very nice girl. She is very beautiful."

Henry stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket and smiled at the carpeted floor. " Yeah ,she is ."

Regina loved that he resembled his father so much. " Okay, well its now four ,dinner is at six . You may invite her ."

"Thanks Mom." Henry leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek.

"You're father is making dinner ."

The woman could have laughed at the teen's look of horror. " Mom I want her to like me !"

"Darling ,your father's cooking is not that bad."

"You have to say that because you love him. " Henry groaned.

Regina rolled her eyes at Henry's antics ," I'll go make sure he doesn't ruin dinner . Watch your sisters for me please."

* * *

 

 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist and pressed a kiss to just under his shoulder." My love ."

"Have you come to save everyone from my horrible cooking ? " Emmett huffed .

"Regina chuckled. " Maybe- I just wanted some loving . "

Emmett stopped stirring the contents of the pot and turned towards his wife ,and pecked her lips. " Oh yeah? I thought this morning was enough."

"Never . " Regina hummed into the kiss.

"Come off it Gina, I know you're trying to flavourize my pot."

Regina stuck her lower lip out in a pout, which of course Emmett had to bite.

"You're not very subtle dear." Emmett mocked.

"I have never in all the years you've known me sounded like that." The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste. " Henry is going to have a guest over ."

"Oh Violet ! She's a sweetheart."

"Why do you know about her and I don't ?"

"Babe. It's a guy thing . The last person Henry wants to talk about girl being hot is his mom, and trust me you don't want in on the crusty socks conversation either."

"Regina stared up at Emmett in horror," That's my baby you're talking about ."

"Yeah your sixteen year old giant baby. He's discovering himself babe. Don't bring this up, 'cuz chances are that her will either deny it or talk to you about it and you'll never be able to look at him the same." Emmett joked.

Regina chucked a dish towel at Emmett and poked angrily at his chest." Stop talking about my baby like that ."

" Hey what did I tell you about that finger ? " Emmett grabbed the finger in question and pulled the woman closer to him and into a kiss. " Babe he's growing up ,you have to accept it . Now when is Violet coming over ?"

Regina grumbled into his chest. She didn't want her baby to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : And that's a wrap ! Tell me how you guys liked it in the review ! I'll have the dinner up in the next chapter next week hopefully . Love you guys !


End file.
